Love is Screwed!
by Kotori Yui
Summary: AU story! Ren is a playboy, he loves girls and all girls love him. He had never found true love, but one day...
1. Chapter I

**Hey :D! This is my new story with UtaPri's clan ;] and I'm sorry if this is a little OOC, but it has to be this way xS**

**It'll be a AU [Alternative Universe] story, 'cause I had this idea and I wanted to explore it x)**

**I'll develop all possible couples of UtaPri [BL couples of course ;b], but the main couple will be my favorite 'kay?**

**Don't be mad at me né?**

**Then… Enjoy ;]**

* * *

**Love is screwed!**

* * *

**Chapter I**

* * *

_"My name is Jinguji Ren. I'm tall, my hair is long down to my shoulders and blond, my eyes are blue and... Well, I don't wanna be __full of myself__, but I'm hot and sexy. Everyday I've lot of girls around me and they're always saying me how __gorgeous__ I am. _

_I'm part of a band since two weeks ago. The other elements of the band are Kurusu Syo, Shinomya Natsuki, Otoya Ittoki, Ichinose Tokiya and Aijima Cecil. They're my friends since last year, as all of us love music, we talk about this and decided to form a band. For now, we are just a school band but, eventually, someday we'll grow. The name of the band is unknown, we're thinking about it. _

_Ah... I almost forgot... There exist one person that composes our songs, and that person is a pretty girl named Nanami Haruka. She's Ittoki's sister, well they're not real brother and sister. Nanami's parents died some time ago and, as they're parents were friends, she's Ittoki's parents responsibility. Her grandmother remained in the house of the village, it seems that to her the city is too much confusion. _

_But, right now, this is the minor of my thoughts. The major is, water. Yeah, you heard perfectly well... Water! How can water turn people into the most sexy thing on earth? I'll explain, just listen..._

_White, delicate, soft skin covered by lots and lots of transparent drops of water. Each drop seems like if boils up under the strong sunlight. Thick and slim drops travel for the sexy body, since the head to the legs. Oh those fucking legs... So white, so tempting! And those tight dark blue shorts all wet? Oh shit! I want to undress them. I really want __to__! _

_But, I can't forget about those appetizing pink lips. That perfect tone of pink, it seems they've the perfect curve and softness. I wonder if they stay red if I could bit, suck and kiss them..._

_Oh no! Another sexy __spot__ on that body. Ears. Ah! That smooth earlobe, I wanna lick it. Oh my God, who belongs to that perfect hot body?!" _

Jinguji Ren, the most sexy and hot playboy of all school was completely crazy with someone for the first time. How could that happen? Who was the guilty of his thoughts? He didn't know, but he would find out.

What was the most annoying thing, was the fact that he was the one who every, or almost every girls of school followed to tell how sexy, hot, beautiful, perfect, etc. he was and now... Well, now he was the one thinking that someone was more perfect than him. How was that possible?

"REEEN!" A beautiful girl of average height with brown hair and eyes shouted.

Ren looked at her and smirked with his thought _"Today __it's__ you." _Every day he had a different girl with him, on his bed of course. Don't think that he was unfaithful. No, it's not that. He was just... Well, a playboy just like so many playboys around all the world. He loved girls, hot girls with huge breasts D-cup at least, long and slim legs, good smell and, the most important, they had to be beautiful.

But, that only happened because Jinguji never found his true love. He never found that girl. The girl with the magic to give strange sensations like butterflies to his body. The girl who can paralyze and heat his blood running through his veins. He never found her, but that was not a problem to him. He enjoyed life like nobody.

"Yô Rika! You okay?" He said blinking his right eye. Blinking and smiling was like a spell to hypnotize girls. He blinked or showed his sexy smile and girls were rendered to his feet.

"Ye-yes. you?"

Since the girl, named Rika, saw Ren's smile was under his spell. Damn it! Ren really knew how to seduce a girl, especially if he wanted her under his sheets. More a few words and smiles and she belonged to him. For today of course. He had a rule that he never broke. _Just sleep with one person just once, if you do it more than once, they're glued to you until your bones._

"Me too. So, what are you doing here babe?"

Oh my... When he called them "babe" they were all melted. That was it, this girl belonged to him. Now she was totally unable to say something. "babe" was the key word joined with his smile and blink.

"I-I-I..." She was trembling by nervousness. Jinguji Ren was like an idol for girls, and it wasn't because of the band. "Actually I wanted..." She swallowed before finish her speech. "I wanted to invite you to go out with me, tonight."

She made sure to reinforce the word "tonight". Ren's rule was known to everyone.

"Tonight? Why not? I'll pick you up 9pm at your house."

She smiled and it could be seen so much happiness. Poor girl, but she knew where she was. However, just like all the other girls, she wanted to taste Ren only once.

Suddenly, the bell rang and the girl smiling said "Then Ren, I see you later at my house."

He approached from her, leaned his mouth to ear to savor her sweet smell and leaving Rika completely ashamed whispered "Today I'll take you to heaven babe." This was his final touch, he just wanted to be sure that she knew what this date mean. He blinked one more time, always with a smirk and put himself on the way to the balneary.

_"Swimming... I hate it!"_ Jinguji liked the beach and the pool but he hated that modality. Mainly at school. Everyone had to do everything obligatorily and the thing that he hated the most was to obey people. Good God that the professor was a woman, a few smiles and he could sit under the sun to tan his bulging muscles.

He quickly changed to his tight dark blue shorts, since he wanted to "conquer" his teacher again to take some rest while class was underway.

His swimming teacher, Erika-sensei, was a beautiful woman with an unique beauty. Her legs were long and slim, her eyes were light brown, her hair was dark along with some snails, her hands had long fingers, her skin was white and it seemed to be soft to the touch. Summarizing, she was Ren's type. However, he had another important rule. _Never get involved with teachers, they're a pain in the ass._

"Hello Erika-sensei." He said grinning and her cheeks got pink. Erika had a crush on his student and he always knew that.

"Hi Jinguji-kun, how are you?" She tried always to stay calm.

"Actually I'm not so fine..." It wasn't true, but he couldn't think about any other thing, since his fans were watching his perfect salient muscles.

"What's happening?" She was concerned and he, almost felt guilty.

"My stomach hurts, can I sit to take some rest?"

"Sure... If you need something tell me okay? I'll take you to infirmary."

"It's not necessary, I'll be okay if I sit." He said smiling softly to relieve a little her worry. It wasn't his habit lying but this time was necessary.

One hour later, class was over and Erika order to her students to pass their body for water on the outside showers first and then, to take another bath on the balneary.

They obeyed and all the students, including Ren since class was over he had to go with them, headed to the outside showers. Today was extremely hot outside, the sun burned people's skin principally white skin like Erika's. One student opened one of the showers, then another, another, another and seconds after all the showers were running drops and drops of water. It was like rain. Oh Jinguji wanted so much be under a shower, maybe today he was sorry for being under the burning sun. But well, on the balneary he'd took a fresh shower.

At least fifteen minutes had passed and not all the students had take the first shower. Jinguji was starting to feel uncomfortable. Erika didn't allow to anyone to enter first on the school building without the others and the heat outside was too much. He looked around to see how many students were still lacking to take a shower, when his eyes got stuck on a tempting body. His mind raced with lots and lots of thoughts about that body. Who was that girl? He raised a little his look and got incredulous to the point of losing balance and falling on the ground, leaving all surprised looking at him.

_"How can this be possible? How could this happen? That... That body... That hot, sexy, perfect __tempting__ body belongs to that freak? The nerd of my class? Why him?"_

It seemed that today, wasn't Jinguji Ren's perfect day. Even if he got an E-cup to his bed tonight.

* * *

**So, first of all I've two stories in course so I don't know when I'd update another chapter of this one xO... But I'll try to update it soon ; ]**

**Now... Did you like it? "I hope so" xb**

**Chuu***


	2. Chapter II

**Hey ;D! So… It seems that I was super hyper fast right?**

**That only happens cause one of my stories has more a few write pages xb **

**This will be an unpredictable story, 'cause I'm writing all of the blue xO**

**So... Enjoy this 2****nd**** chapter !**

* * *

**Chapter II**

* * *

_"My name is Hijirikawa Masato. I've 1,75cm of height and I'm thin. My hair is short and blue just like my eyes. I wear glasses, old glasses in everybody's opinion, but while I can see with them it's okay. I'm not too social. I only have one friend, his name is Keita. He's taller than me about 5 or 6 cms. He has dark hair and beautiful silver eyes that can make you lose, amid all the intensity they have when they look at you._

_Freak, nerd, four eyes those are my "nicknames". First because I'm good in school. Second, I don't have sense of style. Third and last point for those names, I'm ugly. In the beginning I didn't like that names, I was sad and uncomfortable between people and my class, but now I don't care. _

_Keita is always telling me that I'm not ugly, he says that I'm beautiful and I've piercing blue eyes like a great ocean. I can't help but laugh before such words. He __only__ says that because is my best and only friend. But I love him in the same. Keita is my support in life._

_But __not__ even Keita __can__ help me this time. Why? Because, right now, I've to have explanations about the discipline I hate the most. I know, I said that I __was__ good at everything, but not geometry. Apparently, the most idiotic person on earth's face, will be my explainer. There exist worst thing in the world than this? I don't just hate geometry, but also still have to have explanations on this matter and, even worse... With the person I hate the most. My life couldn't be better right?"_

Masato had already seen better days. Why this happened to him? He never was that good at geometry, but he had always passed. Until now, of course.

However, he wasn't that mad because of geometry or explanations. No. He was angry because of his explainer. How could someone like he be better at something than him? He didn't care if it was another different person but... He? This was too much for Hijirikawa Masato's mind.

* * *

"Hijirikawa-kun, I think you should think about my suggestion. You know, your notes to this discipline have never been higher... Well, telling the truth, your geometry sucks. Sorry for the term, I'm a teacher but... You know, are things that nobody can avoid and this is one of them to me. You're one of my best and favorite students and, I shouldn't be heard saying this but it's the true. Even if I like you, I can't do more than this. Take my offer and get an explainer. It can be a friend of yours if you're not so well with money."

Honda-sensei was the geometry's teacher. He was a great and pleasant professor. He was also elegant. Had dark hair, green eyes and more or less the same height as Hijirikawa.

"Um sensei actually I..." Hijirikawa wanted to tell that he had no friends. That his social life sucks, but... How could he tell something like that to Honda-sensei? He'd just create a huge tumult around him. Probably sensei would talk with his parents and Masato didn't want nothing like that. Mainly with a father like his. Hijirikawa's family had to be always the one on the top of others. His father was too rude and rigid with Masato's behavior. Actually, his father was too rude with anyone. He feared his father's look and voice. He didn't want to give him a bad new about his life on school so, remembering the last time he saw his father mad, Hijirikawa was forced to backtrack on his decision.

"I will accept your suggestion sensei."

"Oh, that's great Hijirikawa-kun! Then, who will be your explainer?" Honda-sensei asked.

Oh no! He forgot about this... He was so busy thinking about his father's reaction if something bad happened, that didn't thought before answer. What would he do now?

"I... I don't know sensei. Why don't you suggest someone? Maybe things can be better to me if it's Honda-sensei choosing the person." He said nervously. This was his only exit and maybe the best. If it was Honda choosing that person, he didn't had to ask to someone else and risk himself to be laughed. This didn't mean that he wouldn't be laughed, it was just... different somehow.

The teacher searched between his papers about every student that he had when, suddenly, the bomb exploded. Hijirikawa Masato's nightmare began.

"I will suggest you my best student at geometry. Just like you, he also is one of my favorite students." The man extended a paper with a photo "Jinguji Ren, he is your classmate. You know him right?"

_"If I know him? This guy is the person I hate the most!" _

"I apologize sensei, but I have to refuse your suggestion about this person." Masato said frowning in discontent. How could he accept this? Never on his entire life! He preferred to listen the complains of his rude father.

"Now... Why is that?" The dark haired man asked.

"Me and that person didn't get along with one another." He couldn't lie to his teacher. After all, he was worried with him.

"Very well... I already took my decision. Jinguji Ren will be your explainer." Honda said decided.

"But why sensei?" Masato asked in disbelief.

"If you don't get along with each other, this is your opportunity. I'm one hundred percent right that you and him will be good friends in a near future. That's all Hijirikawa-kun."

* * *

_"I can't believe! This is horrible! How could Honda-sensei do that __to__ me? Now I'm closed at school library with this... this... this jerk!"_ Hijirikawa was more than angry, he was furiously furious. This was the first day of explanations and he was already tired of Ren.

"Oye freak! Listen to me, I'll be your explainer but for that, you have to listen and see everything I say and do. Geometry requires concentration and intelligence... Ups! Sorry dude, you're a nerd I almost forgot that." Ren said smiling slyly with his words. For some reason he was enjoying this. Provoking the four eyes was the cherry on top of the cake. After Honda-sensei's bomb about he being Masato's explainer... What was he thinking? Jinguji was a playboy! No. He is the playboy. He had to have a girl with him every day and, here closed at school library with the nerd's geometry wasn't the best way to get a girl.

Then, he had a plan. He would provoke the four eyes and see how much time he would endure. He already had an idea about the time, at least... two more days and the nerd would give up and leave him alone forever.

_"Yes, that's it Ren, you'll do it!"_

Seriously, how could Jinguji see a sexy body in that unfashionable boy? It had to be the burning sun on that day. After all, he hated nerds, freaks and super ugly four eyes.

* * *

**Did you liked it? You want to know more about those two and geometry? Yeah? So, tomorrow I'll update the third chapter ;]**

**See you tomorrow xD**

**Chuu***


	3. Chapter III

**Hey ;D! I'm back xb**

**First I want to clear something with you… Due to a review that Senbonzakura Hime did to me, I realized that maybe I was here offending someone with Masato's style on my story. Thank you so much Senbonzakura Hime =,)!**

**He is not a "freak, nerd and ugly" due to his glasses, even if they are old on everyone's eyes. He is "freak, nerd and ugly" in his own opinion.**

**People who wear glasses aren't ugly or horrible. It wasn't my intention to say that. **

**After all, I also wear glasses.**

**I also want apologize myself for my English mistakes, since I'm Portuguese and my English isn't good enough to express my true intentions.**

**That's all for now. Enjoy =) !**

* * *

**Chapter III**

* * *

_"I, Jinguji Ren, am aroused. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Why this freak four eyes didn't gave up yet? It's have been two weeks and I'm still his explainer. Holy God please, send me a hot girl, an E-cup 'cause today I need something fluffy and really huge. Offers me a piece of heaven and I'll try to be good for this freak."_

The blond was upset, he never ever had spent so much time without a girl by his side. In two weeks, he only had been with two girls. How would he control his desire? At least just for two more hours, then he'd have to do something about it.

Masato had many difficulties in geometry, so Ren had to spend twice as the unwanted time with him. He didn't like that fact. Depending from the stupid playboy, was the worst thing ever. Mainly because when a girl entered in library, he looked at her from top to bottom.

_"This annoying boy... He is with doubts again. If only he __told__ me his fucking doubts this would be faster, but no he has to remain quiet. This fucking nerd!"_

"Oye!" Ren shouted making Masato look at him. "Do you have a doubt right? What's it?"

Only looking at Ren's face, Hijirikawa was annoyed. How could someone so intelligent and gorgeous like this guy, even if he didn't like that fact he had to admit it, be so idiotic, futile and playboy?

"I don't have any doubt." He didn't want to be laughed so, he wouldn't say it.

Truly angry, Jinguji hit the table making Masato shudder. With that loud noise, the librarian looked angrily to both. However, with Ren's smile she returned to her normal self.

The playboy approached his face from the other and whispered "Listen to you fucking four eyes! I'm aroused and I want a girl by my side right now, but because of you I'm closed at the school library and in two weeks I only have been with two cute girls. So, I want you to tell me all your doubts right now, otherwise I'll tell Honda-sensei that his precious freak isn't well-behaved. Understand?"

For brief moments, Masato feared Ren's attitude. Yet, as always, the blond only thought about huge boobs and fuck. Hijirikawa really didn't know what to say before such speech so, when he heard _"in two weeks I only have been with two cute girls"_ an abruptly response came to his mind.

He smirked and trying to provoke Jinguji said "Really? Two girls? Then you're about to explode! Be careful, you can stay powerless and your spells will finish."

* * *

Masato was now waking up. He looked around and saw that was on infirmary. The last thing he remember, was that idiot's smile after his intelligent answer.

_"So he hit me huh? Hmm! I think I deserved."_

"Masa-chan?! You okay?"

Keita was by his side. His best friend was always with him in the most hard times.

"Keita... I'm fine." Hijirikawa said smiling warmly. He couldn't do much more than this. A few time ago, Keita did something special to him.

One day when they had changed school, a bunch of stupid boys were hitting Masato, his friend put himself in front of Masato and started to hit the others. He received a lot of bruises, but the idiots were not much better. Hijirikawa had asked him what he wanted, he would do everything for him, but the idiot of his friend only replied _"I want your beautiful shining smile Masa-chan."_ Today was still the day that Masato blushed with such words. But he was also happy. He couldn't help but be happy.

"What happened?" Keita asked clearly worried.

"It's nothing. I'm okay." He couldn't tell Keita, that Jinguji had hit him because of his stupid big mouth. He knew that Keita would not be quiet before such occurrence.

"Masato tell me!" Keita said coldly. The young man only called Hijirikawa by his complete name when was really upset about something.

Masato sighed and answered what Keita wanted to hear. "Jinguji Ren and I had a discussion, I said something stupid and he defended himself."

"HE DID WHAT?" Keita was angry with Masato's explanation. If he wasn't calmed soon, he would do something that probably he would repent.

"Keita! It's okay, I was the one who provoked him."

"I don't care Masa, he hurt you so I'll hurt him too." Saying this, Keita left the infirmary and ran after Jinguji Ren.

Masato was unable to do something at this exactly moment.

* * *

_"Tsk! That stupid annoyingly four eyes... Because of him, I was reprimanded."_ Ren was also angry with Hijirikawa. He didn't expect a response like that. _"Who would __say__ that the nerd also knows how to provoke people. Hmm! I'll do something later, now my eyes are seeing a sweet and 'big' girl."_

The blond walked toward a beautiful blonde girl with a big smirk on his lips. Today he would do it with someone. After all he had to relieve his body.

"Oye you!"

Jinguji looked back and saw a dark haired boy. _"Who's this idiot now?"_

The boy approached from Ren and asked "Are you Jinguji Ren?"

"Yeah..." The blond said confused.

"Really? My name is Takahashi Keita." Saying this Masato's friend punched Ren's face in the same place that the playboy had hit his friend.

Jinguji was furious. What exactly was the problem of this annoying guy? How could he hit his perfect face?

"YOU... What's up dude?"

"Absolutely nothing… I was just returning a favor to a friend."

"WHAT? I'll beat you up asshole!"

Ren ran toward Keita's face, but he blocked Jinguji's punch with his hand.

"The thing is... You hurt my friend so, I hurt you too." The dark haired teen said convicted.

At this moment Ren was foaming with rage.

"Who the hell his your sweet friend?"

Keita looked intensely at the blond, then turned around and while began walking back on his way said "Hijirikawa Masato is the name of MY sweet friend."

_"That fucking freak!"_

* * *

_"What will Keita do? I knew that I shouldn't __have__told__ him, but I can't lie to him."_

"Masa-chan..."

Keita was back. Seeing his friend, Masato was much more relieved.

"Keita what did you do?"

"I punched his delicate face." Keita said smiling nervously.

"KEITA!" Masato shouted worried.

"I'm sorry Masa... It's just I don't like to see you hurt, when you said that, I thought this was the right thing to do."

Hijirikawa sighed before Keita's statement.

"I forgive you. I mean... He also deserved that punch." He said smiling to relief his friend's worries.

Hearing that Keita was also much more happy. He couldn't blame Masato if he didn't forgive him, but he couldn't bear be angry with Hijirikawa for longer. And it was the same with his friend.

"Ah! Masa-chan, what did you said to make him hit you?"

Masato laughed remembering what happened between he and the other idiot.

"I just told him that in the future he would become powerless."

Hearing that, Keita blinked countless times while looking at his friend and laughed when organized Masato's speech on his head. After all, he also didn't know that his friend could say something like that.

* * *

**Did you liked? Are you curious about the continuation?**

**Then, you have to wait 1 week [maybe but less than this no] because today starts a party that will last 5 days, so my life on those 5 days will be: sleep, eat, drink, cell phone, sleep again, eat, maybe pc [only to listen to music] and party. Every day the same pattern until Tuesday xO I'm so sorry.**

**Chuu for all of you* **


	4. Chapter IV

**Hey hey everyone! I'm back ;b!**

**Since today is the last day of "my" party, I did the fourth chapter hohoho! ^o^ **

**A new character appeared xO**

**Hehe! It's easy to know who is it xD**

**Then… Um… ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

* * *

"I'm really furious with your behavior! I already told to both of you that… Jinguji Ren you will be Hijirakawa Masato's explainer, and… Hijirikawa Masato, Jinguji Ren will be the one to help you with geometry. You two have to get along with one another, otherwise I have to talk with your parents. Hijirikawa-kun, for what I know your father is someone too rude with your behavior right? So I'm sure that he wouldn't like to know that his son has bad notes. And Jinguji-kun, your father too... He also want you to have higher notes right? Then, if you will not obey me I'll be forced to contact them."

Both, Ren and Masato, were frightened by the last part of Honda-sensei's speech. None of them wanted that their parents, especially both fathers, involved in their own school life.

They were opposites in everything. Jinguji Ren was a playboy and a gorgeous young man. If he wanted, he could conquer any girl around the world. On the other hand, Hijirikawa Masato was a normal student... Okay, a nerd to be more exact. Even if he wanted, he could never conquer all girls of the world. Not even one girl, maybe. The only person important in his life was his best and only friend, Takahashi Keita. However, even if they were totally opposites in those things, there existed one thing that both had in common. Family problems. Jinguji family, just like Hijirikawa family always wanted to be the top family on other's opinion.

"Sensei, this nerd... I mean, Hijirikawa and I can't get along with each other. That's something impossible." Ren said, a sly smile on his lips while looking to Masato provocatively.

"I'm being serious Jinguji-kun. If the two of you don't do an effort, I will contact your parents. And more... As you disturbed library's environment with punches, Jinguji-kun you will be Hijirikawa-kun's explainer for two months."

"But sensei..."

"That's all for now! Be well-behaved. Goodbye to both." Saying this, Honda-sensei left the classroom where the short meeting between the three had happened.

The playboy and the nerd couldn't blink. They remained looking at each other's face without utter a simple word. Yet, both looks could be perfectly understood. Even if they didn't like each other, even if they were opposites and didn't agree with the teacher's opinion, they would definitely cooperate for both sake. Since the thing they wanted the most was not disturbing their father's humor.

* * *

Hijirikawa was still incredulous with his teacher's attitude. He never ever had seen Honda-sensei so furious before. It was true that he and the other idiot hadn't had the most appropriate behavior one week ago at the library, but why he had to be so radical and make such a decision?

Masato was opening his locker while thinking about the stupid talk. He wanted to put some books inside of the locker and take off the geometry's book. The other idiot was waiting for him at the library school and had told him _"Don't take too much time, after this I've a date and I don't want to lose my precious time with someone like you."_ Arrogant as always. Full of himself. Jinguji Ren was the most annoying and hateful person of the world. Hijirikawa was tired of thinking always the same, yet for more two infernal months he had to repeat that again and again in his head.

The blue haired boy shook his head to clear any thoughts about the playboy. As he was in a hurry, he put his books inside of the locker, took off geometry's book and looked for his set-square on the locker, when he touched in something fluffy.

_"What's this?"_

He grabbed the fluffy thing and pushed it outside of the locker. When he saw what was grabbing, screamed as loud as he could and fell on the ground on his knees while let go a huge black tarantula.

A gorgeous boy was on the other side of his locker and ran as fast as he could to reach the screaming person.

"Are you okay? What's happening?" A worried voice asked.

Masato looked up and seeing a redhead boy felt relieved, and quickly hugged him tightly. The other boy blushed lightly and was confused.

"Um... Why did you screamed?" The redhead asked.

"Spi... Spider... There was a spider on my locker. I... I grabbed it and... and..."

At this moment, Hijirikawa started to shake and cry on the other boy's arms. The redhead didn't know what to do before such situation. How could he relieve and calm the delicate boy around his arms? He couldn't think about anything else than this.

The redhead also hugged Masato tightly and with one of his hands, touched on the back of his head saying softly "It's okay... There is not any spider here, you're okay."

* * *

_"That stupid four eyes! He's taking too much time! I'm losing my patience with him. Thinking that I have to get along with him for two months... leave me completely crazy!"_

Jinguji was tired of waiting sitting on a chair at the library. Just like the freak, he was also incredulous with sensei's speech. It was because of those type of things that Ren hated to obey to people. Nevertheless, he couldn't do anything at this point. He should think about his father's humor and did not make him mad.

The blond looked at the library's clock and thought even more furious _"I'll wait only five minutes, then I'll go to my date with Rin-chan. Tsk! I really hate that fucking freak!"_

* * *

Masato was now sitting on a bench with the redhead, outside of the building.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked to Masato.

"Yes, thank you so much um..."

"Otoya Ittoki, nice to meet you. And you?" He said smiling.

"Hi-Hijirikawa-Masato. Nice to meet you too." The blue haired teen said. He couldn't believe. For the first time on his entire school life, he was talking with someone, besides Keita of course.

"EH? You said Hijirikawa Masato?" Otoya asked, his red eyes widened in surprise.

Ittoki was a pleasant and cheerfully person. He was tall, had red eyes and hair and was... beautiful with some cuteness. Masato was thankful that Otoya was the one who found him on that state. However, right now he couldn't be so sure. Ittoki was showing a surprised look hearing his name.

"Well, yes why Otoya-kun?" Masato asked afraid.

"So you're Ren's four eyes…"

_"I'm Ren's four eyes?"_ Unbelievable! Masato was shocked. What type of things school knows about him? _"That dtupid playboy... I really hate him!"_

"Um... I'm sorry about what I said. I'm Ren's band mate. Lately he has had less time to rehearse with us. We asked him why and he told us that he had to teach an idiot nerd of his class about geometry. But, that's not important… Masa-chan..."

_"Eh? Ma-Ma-Masa-chan?! He called me Masa-chan? Only Keita calls me that..."_

"Masa-chan do you know who did that with you?"

Masato quickly stopped to thinking about what Ittoki had called him and replied "I... don't."

"I knew it... I have some suspects. Masa-chan, listen to me… I think this was everything Ren's fault."

Hijirikawa Masato's life, began a long and endless journey around Jinguji Ren, the person he hated the most in the world. Life was unbelievable. Definitely was.

* * *

**Poor Masa-chan, an horrible spider xS**

**I also hate spiders, just like him, I have a phobia at spiders ~.~ they're disgusting GRR! So I chose a spider to start a new development xb**

**What did you think? I mean… What do you think that will happen from now on?**

**The next chapter will be longer than others and… maybe [maybe] soon updated.**

**See you soon!**

**Chuu* **


	5. Chapter V

**Hi =)! Sorry for the wait… I planned to update one day after the forth chapter but I lost a friend forever and these days have been the most painful and hard. But, he'll be always with me and his friends =,) I love him!**

**Okay… now, about this chapter xb it has some new development, and the next will be BETTER 8D HOHOHO! "I'm so mean xb"**

**Enjoy my sweeties hya ^w^**

* * *

**Chapter V**

* * *

"...when alfa intersects pi you have a new point and..." _"This fucking nerd... I'm talking for thirty minutes and he's not paying attention at all. I'm losing my patience, but I can't do anything because we are being watched by Honda-sensei, he's spying us since the beginning of this week. Every day, he sits on the table of the left one shelf behind the two of us."_ The blond sighs. He can't support this anymore, Hijirikawa is the type of person he hate the most. It could be anyone, why the nerd of his class? _"Be patient Ren, it could be worst if he would have to stay an entire day with you, thank God that are just a couple of hours."_

On the other hand, Masato had his head full of thoughts about the playboy that he hate on top of everything. How will he tell him that they have to be, always every hours of the day, together? _"Oye you stupid playboy, we have to spend every days together."_ He couldn't say it in this way. He didn't want nothing of this. Depending of others was something that he couldn't bear for himself but, right now, depending of Jinguji Ren was the only way out for him.

* * *

"I knew it... I have some suspects. Masa-chan, listen to me. I think this was everything Ren's fault."

"Eh? Jinguji's... fault?" _"He put that disgusting spider on my locker? Why? Huh... He don't want to be my explainer, that's why. Well, he only had to say that to me, then I'd talk with someone else... Keita would help me. I don't like him, I don't want him to be my explainer, if I could I will not had any explainer but... Honda-sensei said..."_

"chan... Masa-chan are you listen?"

Masato was lost on his thoughts. He couldn't believe that the playboy was the type of person who do things like that to someone he want to keep away from himself.

Otoya shook Hijirikawa's shoulders and said worried "Masa-chan you okay? Want something? A glass of water..."

The blue haired boy startles but smiles and says "No, I'm okay I was just thinking. Somehow..."

"Then, As I was saying... Ren is the guilty of what happened to you. I mean, he's not the true guilty, not directly."

Masato tilted his head for the side, he was completely confused with Otoya's explanation.

"Um... Otoya-kun what do you mean?"

Ittoki smiled with Hijirikawa's expression.

"I'm sorry Masa-chan, I wasn't enlightening enough. The thing is, Jinguji Ren is a playboy right?" Masato nodded. "He is tall, blond and has beautiful blue eyes and... well... you can say that he is gorgeous né?" The blue haired boy only nodded again, but this time, he rolled his eyes. He already had noted Jinguji's charm, he just didn't liked to admit it to anyone. "Due to his beauty, he has a lot of fans after him you know right... about his fame between girls and his own rules for all of them."

"Yeah, I heard something about that. But, what that has to do with my problem?"

"Who did that with you was a fan of Ren. I don't want to accuse anybody without proofs but, this is something so obvious."

"Huh? Why that person did this with me? We don't like each other and..."

"Masa-chan, you're keeping Ren just for you. Lately he hasn't any time because of you, so girls are trying to keep you away from him."

_"How can this be possible? Only because they want to do pervert things with him and can't they do this with who is in their way."_

Masato couldn't believe. First he thought that the horrible tarantula was Ren's fault, but before he hear Ittoki's talk, he discovered that was in constant danger due to Jinguji's fans.

"Masa-chan, it's better if you tell this to Ren 'kay? I don't wanna know that you're hurt because of him, after all he's my friend and I like him just like the other elements of the band, we don't want to see him involved in the middle of bad things so... You've to tell him about everything."

"What he can do? We even don't know who did that."

"It's okay Masa-chan, I have an excellent idea." The redheaded smiled scaring Masato. "You will spend all of your days with Ren."

"HUH? What are you saying Otoya-kun? Are you idiot or something? I hate him with all of my strength and I'm sure that he hates me too and even if we didn't hated each other, we can't just stay all day together just because of an insignificant spider. I don't need him for anything!"

Hijirikawa was angry with Otoya's suggestion. He never, ever, would spend all his beautiful day with the stupid, hateful, futile, jerk, idiot playboy even if he was in danger of being dead. Just thinking about that, was leaving him completely annoyed.

"Listen Masa-chan, you're my new friend and I don't want you to be hurt by some stupid girl. You have to care more about yourself. If you don't want Ren then who else can be your helper?"

"Kei..." No, he couldn't do that with his only friend. Wait... Ittoki had said that they were friends. He can't believe, he has another friend! The only thing that let him annoyed is the fact of his first friend beside Keita is also Ren's friend.

"Then, Masa-chan?"

"I don't need anyone Otoya-kun."

The red headed sighed and said "Do you know Masa, you have to trust people if I'm saying that Ren is the only one who can protect you, then you have to believe me. Whatever you say now, I already decided, Ren will be your body-guard just like all our band. When you and him finish your explanations for the day, tell Ren to go to my garage, we will have a reunion about some songs, but you also have to go, today is your first day being guarded. Then, see you later."

* * *

The blue haired boy sighed. He was speechless before such occurrence. Due to the blond's beauty he was in constant danger, only on Otoya's eyes, but he couldn't deny that was also worried and a bit, he wouldn't admit it to anyone, scared with all of that.

But, right now his mind was racing. How will he tell everything to the blond? Will he be able to be with him? Would the stupid, annoying playboy accept all of that? He sighed again feeling unable to think about something else.

"Oye... Oye frea..." Jinguji remembered in time that was being observed by their sensei. He looked around, then for the four eyes before him and sighed. "Oye Hi-Hi-Hijirikawa!"

Calling Masato for his name was complicated. First because he wasn't adapted and, in second, he didn't like it. Calling him "freak, four eyes, ugly duck, nerd" was something much more pleasant for him. Seeing the nerd's reaction left him satisfied, he liked... No, he loved provoking him and people that he hate.

Hearing his name uttered by the playboy's mouth, Masato blinked sometimes before react. He never thought hear his name being called by Ren.

"Wh-What?"

"What? You're asking me what? You fucking ugly duck..." Jinguji remembered again about his sensei and swallowed the rest of his speech. "Look, I'm explaining the same thing to you, at least, for thirty minutes and you're lost between your fucking crazy thoughts about who knows what, if you're not listenning my explanations leave and don't come back."

Insensitive and asshole as always. Hijirikawa was upset, tired and angry of that arrogant attitude. Jinguji was someone who thinks that the world revolves around his navel.

If he could leave Masato outside of himself, then the blue haired boy could do exactly the same without regret. So, without further ado, Hijirikawa Masato dropped the bomb.

"I'm sorry if my head his full of 'fucking crazy thoughts', but when I think about you I stay in this way... stupid."

Ren was furious by Masato's words, but he couldn't do anything could he? Honda was seeing them.

"I have some news for you Jinguji" The blond opened his eyes in amazement. "Starting today, you will be my body-guard. What do you think?"

Masato smirked sarcastically, since he hated that idea just like Ren who was totally static.

But, for the first time, Hijirikawa felt that he was who commanded and liked that idea.

* * *

**Hehehe ^u^ what do you think? More time together will something happen between both?**

"**It's a secret! X]" hohoho ^O^**

**See you soon**

**Chuu***


	6. Chapter VI

**Hey, Hey again xb!**

**Not too much to say… Just that I think in the future this story will be rating M, I don't want but once I start I can't stop x/O I'm a pervert person -_-"**

**Enjoy ;]**

* * *

**Chapter VI**

* * *

"Then Masato-kun, do you like music?"

"Do you know any of our songs?"

"Which one is your favorite?"

"Né... Né..."

Hijirikawa couldn't believe on what was happening with him. Only in less than ten minutes he was speaking with five different persons... Well, he was trying since the others were talking at the same time.

The blond playboy next him sighed. He was upset for the horrible situation where the two were involved.

"Let's practice or not? We need test our new songs." Said Jinguji trying to attract the other's attentions.

"Ren we want to know Masato."

Said Aijima Cecil. He was a beautiful teenage boy with brown hair, blue-green eyes and tanned skin. He was taller than Hijirikawa about 3 cms.

"Exactly Ren-kun! Look, Masato-kun is so cuuute and sweet." Said Shinomya Natsuki, who was taller than Masato 4 cms and was blond like Ren, but opposite to Jinguji's hair, Natsuki's one was somehow mess up. He also wear glasses like Hijirikawa and his skin is also white.

Masato blushed with Shinomya's compliment. In all his entire life until this day, only his uncles, aunts, some cousins and his mother had praised him, beside Keita who is always saying how cute Hijirikawa was. The blue haired boy was happy with that compliment, he couldn't deny that fact and smiled shyly, but quickly hid his face looking to the ground. Only three persons had seen his smile. Ichinose Tokiya, a charming hot teenage with dark blue hair and eyes, a slightly tanned skin and an height around 1,80cm just like the playboy. Kurusu Syo, a cute but sexy boy with an height of 1,55cm, blond hair stuck with black hooks and a hat on his head. His eyes were green and his skin was as white as Masato's. And, lastly, Otoya Ittoki who was, until now, his only friend in the middle of all them.

"Waaah! Masato you're really beautiful! Did you try..." Syo was saying something extremely important but as always, Ren interrupted.

"Let's start Syo!"

"HUH? You're really annoying Ren! Can't you see that I'm doing a friend?" Said quite upset Kurusu.

"Friends? With him? Pft! Don't make me laugh! Who wants be friends with him?" The blond looked at the blue haired boy and smirked "And he's not beautiful, cute or... what did you said Natsuki, sweet? Tsk! He's an ugly duckling!"

"REN YOU JERK!" Shouted Syo once more. He was truly angry with his friend's attitude. He always knew that Jinguji was someone arrogant, full of himself and insensitive, but he never ever thought that he was so... rude with someone.

"Ren-kun, Syo-chan let's stop. We have to essay so, let's start. Masato-kun, you can sit on that couch over there, in forty minutes we will be ready 'kay?"

Hijirikawa nodded and walked toward a blue couch where could fit four persons. He was upset with Ren's words, but more than upset, he was disappointed. The stupid blond was right, he was someone ugly and without any sense of style. Hearing Natsuki's and Syo's eulogy only had making believe in a lie. He always had look at himself and that way he could verify how unattractive he was. He just looked normal at school due to the uniform, but outside of school his clothes were unfashionable, even if his family was a rich one, his style was so much poor as the money of his rude father. A sweater of one color without any type of drawing and some pants of straight cut and his old glasses. Style was something not important to him, but before know so attractive guys he was starting to feel uncomfortable between them.

The six teens already had started sing and play and Hijirikawa was incredulous. They weren't pros but had so much talent. Their dances and songs were amazingly hot and each one of them did every movement so perfectly that becomes unbelievable to anyone who never had seen them.

Forty minutes seeing these sexy boys wasn't tiresome at all for anyone. When he wake from his trance, Masato felt ashamed due to his jumbled expression. How he wish he could move like them. But that was something impossible for someone clumsy like him.

"Everyone, I made orange juice. My grandmother sent me some fresh fruit from her garden, so after this practice I decided rewarding you."

Masato quickly looked toward the sweet voice and saw a beautiful redheaded girl with green eyes that have some yellow reflexes sometimes. Her hair was short but the cut suited her so well that Hijirikawa blushed. Her skin was whiter than his own.

The innocent blue haired boy swallowed before the girls figure. At this exactly moment his heart was wildly racing, his cheeks were burning and his head was full with thoughts about the red headed girl's beauty.

"AH! Thank you so much Haru-chan! You're always so kind to us." Said Natsuki smiling.

"Of course she is, after all I'm her brother" Added Otoya very proud of his own words. The others laughed before such speech and the red haired boy blushed slightly.

"Thank you lady!" Said the blond while grabbing a glass of juice from Haruka's tray. He swallowed in four large gulps the orange liquid and put again the glass on the tray. Then, he walked toward the blue haired boy and called him but no one replied. He approached more from him and saw his face of idiot looking to the girl.

Jinguji smirked with Masato's expression. He never thought discover something so interesting about the nerd, now he could threaten him and this way get rid from him.

He tilted his body until his mouth reach Hijirikawa's ear and whispers provoking him "So, ugly ducklings also fall in love... Do you think that she'll fall for someone like you? Pft! Don't joke!" He laughs nonstop leaving Masato completely uncomfortable, sad and annoyed.

"I'm not in love with her, leave me alone!" Saying this left Otoya's garage. Everybody were surprised looking to the playboy.

"Ah Ren! What did you do with him?" Asked Ittoki.

"I didn't do anything, he was tired and left." Replied the blond. He had an enormous smile on his face. This time, like always, he was the one commanding things what happened on school library was an exception.

"Aaah! You can't leave him alone after what happened, remember that the fault is all yours. Now go and take him home and safe." Said Ittoki while pushing him toward the exit.

Jinguji sighed, he hasn't any response to Otoya's argument. It was true that his fan had attacked Hijirikawa but, what could he do? He is beautiful, charming, sexy and hot, but he's not guilty of being perfect.

Ren looked around but didn't saw any sign of the nerd. He thought about back to the garage, he including gave a few steps toward the door but the others, specially Syo and Otoya would beat him up. He sighed again. "That fucking nerd!"

* * *

After twenty minutes walking Masato was lost. He hadn't memorize the way back school, so he couldn't come back home. He also didn't remember the way back to Ittoki's garage so, walked toward a dark green street bench and sat himself.

It was already dark night, and he was surrounded of lots of houses. Hijirikawa looked at the starry sky and remembered again Haruka's sweet and beautiful figure.

_"She was so beautiful."_ He sighed. _"But that idiot was right, I can never conquer someone like her with so much beauty and cuteness, at least only someone like the others could win her love and attention."_

"Oye freak, where are you?"

Masato heard Jinguji's voice and his heart beats fast for a second due to fright, he wasn't expecting that the blond come after him. _"What I'm going to do? Say something? Keep quiet?" _ He sighed after his thought. _"I'm really clumsy né?"_

"Freak! Oye..."

"I'm here!"

Ren smiled with Hijirikawa's answer and walked toward a corner. Then, he looked around and saw "his" four eyes.

"So you're here... Why aren't you home yet? Now I've to take you. What a pain huh!" Jinguji only said that to provoke once more the other. He really loved that sensation of control and power toward the blue haired boy. "What are you doing here? Don't tell me, looking at the beautiful starry sky and thinking about Nanami. You're an idiot! Let's move, after this I've more to do."

"Fuck with girls?" Muttered Masato in low voice, but the blond could hear him.

Jinguji approached his face from him and said smiling slyly "Yes freak, tonight I'll fuck with a beautiful girl with huge boobs, I think it's a D-cup, do you know what a D-cup is?" Hijirikawa blushed and tried remove Ren out of the way, but in vain, since the blond approached even more his face from him. "D-cup are huge breasts with so much fluffy flesh to bite, lick and suck... You should try! Oh, wait... That's something impossible for you, but do you know... I can tell you how it feels. Wanna know?"

Hijirikawa was more and more uncomfortable and constrained with Ren's words, on the other hand, Jinguji was even more satisfied with the freak's reaction.

"LE-LET ME GO YOU IDIOT!" Shouted Masato while trying to remove Ren once more.

Jinguji touched on Masato's belly over his uniform and said "Here you feel some pressure, then your throat starts to dry and you're anxious for more, you want to touch and be touched, it's an incredible sensation." The blond is always smirking, but his smile his growing more and more according to Masato's reaction. After his belly, he touches on his lips and the blue haired boy remains static due to surprise. "Then, you want to lick, suck, bit and kiss with your lips, tongue and teeth. Now, you're feeling something just imagining?"

Hijirikawa blushed more if that was possible. At this point his body was reacting with Jinguji's long and detailed explanation.

The blond looked to his pants and saw a slight reaction. His smirk grows more. Then, he touches in his high point and continues "Exactly this nerd... You feel in this way but three or four times more aroused and..."

"STOP!" Shouts Masato with a few tears on his eyes. Seeing him on that state, Ren laughs.

"You're a freak! Don't worry, you can go home and relieve your unattractive body, I'll help. For my experience I can say that Nanami Haruki is a B-cup. It's not too much but for you is enough." He straightened and added "Then let's go."

Hijirikawa was embarrassed, uncomfortable, constrained, anxious and... damnably excited due to the stupid playboy's explanation. This was the first day in common with him, but he was starting to think that being in constant danger would be one hundred times better.

* * *

**Ren is so mean to Masa x3**

**I think that one day he will regret his own actions xD**

**See you very soon**

**Chuu* **


	7. Chapter VII

**Hey, Hey! =D**

**I know… I know… I changed the cover xO but that just happened 'cause that image fits perfectly to this story right? :) **

**This chapter is shorter than others since has a fundamental development between both, then the next ones will be larger ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter VII**

* * *

Ren and Masato had spent days always together. They have classes, sometimes extracurricular activities, explanation and band rehearsals. One week had passed and they still hated each other. The more they were together, the more they realized how much they hated one another.

But, one day, something changed. It was a slight change, but was a way to a new friendship. Maybe, since both are unpredictable.

"Oye ugly duckling, today I've a date so I can't walk you home." Said the blond. Even if he hated Masato, he already was adapted to his presence every day.

Hearing that new, Hijirikawa jumped and cried aloud in his mind. He was so happy of being alone and faraway from the stupid playboy that he couldn't put it into words.

"Really? That's great. Enjoy then." Said sarcastically the young blue haired boy.

Both were in front of the lockers on school's entry. Jinguji bent down, swapped shoes, putting in the locker the school white shoes.

"Then, see you tomorrow nerd."

"Hum, see you."

Who saw this short farewell say they got on fairly well, but it wasn't true. Only each one of themselves knew how much was happy to be rid of the other.

_"Finally alone. I'm tired of him. He's always full of himself and annoying when he constantly calls me by those fucking names." _Masato surprised himself with his own thought. He never was rude in terms of language, but lately he's different. _"It's everything that idiot's fault! Tsk!"_

The young teen take his shoes from the locker, barefoot up his school shoes and puts his right foot inside of his black shoe. But, suddenly, he feels a sharp pain and immediately withdraw his foot.

_"What was that?"_ He raises his right foot and sees a few drops of blood. _"I... I'm bleeding? It hurts but why?"_

Hijirikawa looks inside of the shoe and sees a few pushpins. The blue haired boy stays petrified before such discover.

Ren was already smiling for a beautiful tall girl when, suddenly, remembers something.

_"Shit! I forgot the keys on my locker."_

The playboy approaches from her and says smiling "Sorry babe, I forgot my keys, I'll pick them up quickly wait here." He blinked and walked back to his locker.

Once there, he saw the four eyes and said smirking "You still here? Don't tell me... Did you miss me?" Hearing Ren's voice, Masato jumped with fright and dropped his shoes to the ground. Jinguji laughed. "You're really clumsy..." Then, he sees two pushpins on the floor and asks "Hey, what's that?" No one answers and he repeats "I said... What's that?" Hijirikawa didn't move, so Ren walked until reach his body and touching his shoulder turned him to himself. "Oye four eyes are you listen... Eh blood? You're bleeding? Are you..."

But before Ren could finish his question, Masato hugged him and said in a trembling voice "Don't... Please Jin-guji... Don't leave me alone."

* * *

Both were sitting under a tree outside of the large building, but still on school grounds.

Masato continued scared and shaking due to nervousness, on the other way, Ren was curing Hijirikawa's bruises on his right foot's plant. The blond was upset, not for cancel his date, but for being worried about the blue haired nerd of his class.

"What happened?" Jinguji asked while applied some bandages on the small wounds. Hijirikawa was too much nervous to reply, so remained silent. "I asked what have happened... Hijirikawa?"

Hearing his own name uttered so seriously from the playboy's mouth, made Masato immediately look at him, finding this way Ren's blue eyes looking intensively at himself.

The blue haired boy slightly blushes and says looking at his foot covered with three small white bandages "When I changed shoes, the pushpins were already inside them, I haven't noticed and hurt myself."

"Who put those pushpins on your shoes?" Asked Ren always serious. He couldn't believe how much guilt he was feeling.

"I... I don't know." Replied Masato a little hesitant. He didn't know why but was feeling bad for Jinguji. He knew that the blond wasn't the guilty, but the other doesn't thought in the same way about himself.

Ren sighed. "Can you walk?"

Hijirikawa tried to stand up but couldn't. The blond sighed again and said "I'll take you home." He extended his hand but Masato remained quiet. "Let's go."

"But your date..." Masato felt a hindrance in Ren's life right now.

"I already canceled my date and I... also can't leave you go home in this state, right?"

Now the blue haired boy was admired with the blond's attitude. He never expected that someone so rude, arrogant and always full of himself could be a little gentleman.

He grabbed Ren's hand and slightly smiled and said "Than-Thank you... Jinguji."

The playboy blushed for brief seconds but trying to disguise his red color, coughed while looking around "Ye... Yeah. Let's go, then."

And they put themselves in way to Masato's home. Half an hour later, they were in the middle of the way when Hijirikawa starts to slow. Ren couldn't help but be worried about the boy. He hated him, but he didn't want him hurt.

_"Tsk! If only I never had been his explainer..."_ "Oye, wanna stop a bit?" He asked.

Masato wanted to deny that fact but he was with pain and agreed. They walked toward a street bench and Ren helped him to sit, then he sat himself beside the nerd.

For long moments they remained quiet, but inevitable for feeling bad, Masato broke the silence and said without look Ren "I'm sorry."

"Huh? Why?" The blond was confused.

"Nothing of this is your fault and you're feeling guilty. You're the type of person I hate the most because you're arrogant, full of yourself, rude, insensitive and an asshole, but... I can recognize when I'm wrong, and blame you only would turn me into a big jerk just like you. Also... You had a date with someone and to help me, you canceled it." He looked at the blond and finished "I think... maybe you're not so bad as I thought."

Jinguji Ren was caught of surprise by Masato's words. Even if he wanted, he couldn't hide his embarrassed expression at this moment, because he couldn't stop looking amazed for Hijirikawa. It seems that something changed but, will this change be enough for an understanding? Nobody knows, not even themselves.

* * *

**Not too much to say, since my last question on story says everything hehe ^^**

**I only want to thank you for every favs, follows and reviews =,)**

**See you**

**Chuu***


	8. Chapter VIII

**Hey :D! So it seems that with this chapter my story will turn into M, I always knew that UoU *sighs*, I warned you that I am pervert xD**

**Anyway, with this chapter a lot of things changed xO, so… Enjoy x3**

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

* * *

Jinguji and Hijirikawa were, once more, at the school library for explanations. After what happened one week ago, Ren decided never left Masato alone. When the blue haired wanted to go for some place, the blond would follow and protect him. He couldn't explain why, but felt very guilty seeing Hijirikawa's tears and nervousness. It's true, he hates the four eyes but he didn't want him hurt, even if he hates someone he wouldn't be able to do such horrible pranks, so he was surprised with this person. _"Who did such things to the ugly duckling? Tsk, I have to discover!"_

Masato was embarrassed and anxious by Ren's presence. Since that day, the blond has been always with him, protecting him from possible pranks and that... was a bit shocking. He continued hating the blond, but he was starting to see him... _"As a possible friend?"_ He blushed with his thought. _"Nh... That's something impossible Masato! You're an idiot for thinking this! Even if you wanted to be his friend, he never would accept that. Grr… I also don't want that! Tsk…"_

"Masa-chan!" Called Keita entering at the library. He hadn't yet noticed Ren, so when they saw each other's face, an intense sensation could be felt. Hijirikawa quickly looked at his friend's face and smiled trying to captivate attention from Takahashi. He knew very well that since the exchange of punches to one another, they hated each other.

"Tsk!" Uttered the playboy's mouth. Only seeing the asshole's face let him annoyed.

"Do you have a problem?" Asked the dark haired boy to the arrogant blond. He was also annoyed with his presence. Mainly because his best friend was with him.

"Actually I have… Just looking at your face makes me sick!" Answered Ren provoking Keita.

"Oh... Really? Then, what about we go outside and solve that problem?" Asked Keita also provoking the blond.

"Waaaah! Keita, stop please!" Masato already felt a great tension around the two boys. He didn't know how to calm both men, but he couldn't allow to Honda-sensei implied again with him and the playboy.

Takahashi looked at his sweet friend and sighed. For some reason, that only him knew, Masato could calm him in the most hard times. He glanced once more for the blond, smirked and looked to the blue haired boy.

"Okay, sorry. Then, Masa-chan... Wanna go with me later?"

"Eh? Later? Where?" Hijirikawa was confused.

Keita blushed and said "Well... I wanna show you something at my house, but it's a surprise."

"Ah, you told me the same yesterday at the phone... Sure, I'll go with you." Saying this, he smiled.

Keita felt a shiver with Masato's smile. It was so gorgeous... he loved that loving smile since always.

Ren was watching everything and smiled slyly while seeing Takahashi's expression looking to Hijirikawa's face. If he was suspicious about the asshole's feelings toward the nerd, now he was one hundred percent sure about them. Takahashi Keita, the fools name, is in love with Hijirikawa Masato. _"How interesting..."_

"ta... Keita!"

The boy was still amazed by Masato's figure. Hijirikawa touched on Keita's hands and called his name one more time. When the other felt his touch recovered his senses and blushing said "Wah! Sorry! I... I've to go now. See you later in the lockers." And he left quickly the library.

Ren laughed and said "You two look alike."

"Why?" Asked Masato surprised by Ren's words.

Jinguji showed a mischievous smile and approaching his face from the boy said "You're like an open book."

Hijirikawa blushed with his approach and said "Shut up you idiot!"

* * *

"Keita, sorry... Did you wait too much?" Asked Masato to get close of his friend.

"No. So, let's go?" Keita was anxious to arrive at his house. He wanted give to his best friend a present from comfort him about the previous horrible pranks. He wasn't sure if Hijirikawa would like it, but he did his best to give something with mean to Masato's life.

"Sure." Smiled Masato. He look inside his satchel for his locker's keys, but couldn't find them. "Huh? Where... AAH!" He sighed when remembered. "Keita, I've to go at the gymnasium... I forgot my keys there. Can you wait?"

"I'll go with you."

"Eh why?"

"You're in danger, so I'll protect you. I'll not allow myself to stay behind that annoying playboy!"

"Behind?" Masato tilted his head from the side as a sign of incomprehension.

"Forget about that. Let's go." Said Keita smiling.

* * *

"So, where are your keys?" Asked the dark haired boy.

"In the storage room of the gym. Today I was in charge of arranging the materials and the teacher gave the keys, to not lose them I put them on my key-ring, but I forgot it here." The blue haired boy walked toward a wood bench and sees his keys. "We can go now." Said smiling to Keita. Once more, he felt a shiver.

When they were close of the exit, Masato listens a noise coming from the storage room.

"Wait! I heard something! The door is open, but I closed it... My keys were on the bench, but I'm sure that before I forgot them on the floor so... Someone is on that room. Keita, we've to go and see who is it."

Keita sighed. He was upset with the person that where on the room, even if he didn't know who is it, he already hated it. Why someone has to be there? That person was ruin his day with his best friend. "Tsk!"

They walked toward the room, entered in almost silent steps but saw anything suspicious.

_"Maybe I forgot to lock it after all..."_ He was ready to leave when heard the same noise again, but this time with a voice. He walked toward another door inside of the storage door, peeped through a small slingshot and stayed astonished by what his eyes were seeing.

* * *

Long fingers were incrusted around blond hair and some nails on slightly tanned skin. Long and, somehow, orange hair fluttering according to the body's movement. A small mouth was opened in ecstasy and dropped strong moans. It was a beautiful girl who was feeling in so much excitement.

On the other hand, large hands were around a waist pulling and pushing the feminine body in fast movements. Then, in a quick way, those large hands dropped the waist, but the orange haired girl never stopped to move up and down, up and down, up and down on that masculine body. The hands grabbed the two huge breasts of the girl and handled wildly the fluffy flesh. Moments after, the man approached his face from one of the breasts and sucked and bit the small nipple. The girl shuddered with such attitude.

Hijirikawa was even more incredulous when saw who was the man. He swallowed before such discover. _"Jinguji?"_

"_**D-cup are huge breasts with so much fluffy flesh to bite… (…) Here you feel some pressure, then your throat starts to dry and you're anxious for more, you want to touch and be touched, it's an incredible sensation. (…) Then, you want to lick, suck, bit and kiss with your lips, tongue and teeth. Now, you're feeling something just imagining?"**_

Masato swallowed again remembering Ren's words. In fact, he wasn't imagining anything, he was seeing everything and he believed that he almost felt in the same way as Ren felt right now.

"Aaah Ren!"

"You're... really noisy Rin! What if someone hears us?"

"Aaaah! I... don't care! Fast Reeeen!"

"Fast? You want it faster?" Ren licked his lips and smirked. "Then, I'll show you what's fastness!"

"That damn playboy! Who he thinks he is?" Said Keita very furious.

Hijirikawa remained quiet and watching the other two making sex. He wanted, he really wanted to stop looking at that view, but when he tried, he saw something much more exciting. He never felt in this way before. Why now? Why with him?

Ren grabbed wildly the girl's body and moved it faster than before, but he also raised her up even higher, allowing Masato who was watching them without their permission, to see his horny sexual member. Hijirikawa's body reacted he was also horny by Ren's body, so unconsciously he dropped a moan, but as it was at the same time as Rin's climax, nobody heard anything.

Keita didn't saw anything that belongs to Jinguji's body, but he saw Masato's face and was annoyed.

"Masa-chan, I think we should go." Said very upset.

Masato looked at him with a sexy expression and a soft red covering his face. For some reason, it seemed to Takahashi that his friend was in a trance. Seeing him, Keita blushed.

The dark haired boy grabbed one of Hijirikawa's hands and pulled outside of the storage room.

"Masa-chan let's go to my house, or you forgot that I've something to give you?"

Masato was still with Ren's sexy body on his head, but answered at everything that Keita told him by the way home.

"No."

"Then, let's go! Let's forget about that idiot. We don't care what he does on his life."

"Hum."

"Tsk." Keita stopped walking and looked into Masato's eyes. "Masato, did you felt something when you saw their sex?"

As if by magic, Hijirikawa recovered and hearing Keita's question blushed saying "What… are you saying?!"

"I'm sorry Masato, but I know that you're aroused… I can see through your pants."

"Well, of course I am! I'm not made of iron! And you, Keita?"

Takahashi looked away very embarrassed.

"I'm also aroused."

"Then? It's a normal reaction after what we saw right? Let's go!"

Masato couldn't do more than this. He wanted to think about something else, but when he closed his eyes, he remembered Ren's horny member sliding inside and outside the girl's body.

Keita clenched his eyes and, impulsively, ran toward his best friend, grabbed his waist with one hand and one of his wrists with the other, and kissed him. He shouldn't do this, but he loved Masato for so much time, he always did everything for him and now he was losing him. It wasn't fair.

_"I'm sorry Masa! Masa... Masa... __I love you so much!"_

Hijirikawa was amazed and couldn't blink. On the other hand, from Keita's closed eyes, fell some tears. He will regret this later, maybe he will lose a friend, his best friend. If he could, he would stop time forever.

* * *

**OoO Masa is also a pervert!**

**xD okay, what did you think? From now on, things will be totally different but is this already love from Masa to Ren? x\ I don't know and you? ;o**

**See you**

**Chuu***


	9. Chapter IX

**Hey :D!**

**A new development people xb… Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter IX**

* * *

_"Masa-chan wait!" Keita ran after Hijirikawa and reaching him grabbed his hand. "I-I'm really sorry... I shouldn't have done that, but... When I saw..." The dark-haired teen looked everywhere before continue and, in a very serious way, said looking again into Masato's blue eyes "I love you! I was always in love with you, Masato. I'm so sorry for being in love with you, but I'll not give up on you. One day, your heart, will be mine."_

"I want to forget about him." Masato was lying on his bed and on the last three days he couldn't stop thinking about his friend and his geometry's explainer. If he opened his eyes, in front of him he would see Takahashi Keita kissing his lips. Keita was his support in life, his guardian, his best friend! Nevertheless, he had tasted his best friend's lips. Just thinking about this, was like a sin that made him feel bad, not because both were men, but because he couldn't see Keita more than a friend.

He shook his head trying to erase all those horrible thoughts about his friend and turned around on the bed. For brief moments, he looked through his room's window, but then he closed his eyes and doing that he saw his stupid explainer. He knew, better than anyone else, remembering about that was stupid and didn't had any sense, but what could he do? It was something stronger than him... It was uncontrollable.

He also knew that three days ago he should have been excited due to the girl's body, but his eyes never let him look to her body, instead he had to see Ren's horny member nonstop. He tried to remember Rin's face but couldn't. So, always he tried to make an effort to see another feminine body, he only could see an attractive masculine body with a huge sexual member erected. It was always Ren's one. Tired of his own situation, he bought lots and lots of erotic magazines with hot women and tried to relieve his body with them, but he never thought that on his ecstasy moment he would see Ren's member sliding inside and outside the magazine's girl's body. It was so frustrating!

_"Stop think about him! Stop think about him! Stop think about_ _him!"_ He repeated, again and again for himself and after a few minutes, he fell asleep.

_Jinguji Ren was having sex. He kissed, licked, sucked, bit and touched every part of his partner's body. Due to all the transmitted sensations through his hands, mouth and body, the other trembled and begged for more. His partner's mouth and eyes half opened showed that the moment of climax was close, very close. Ren was also feeling good. His eyes were showing lust for more of that incredible body, he even moaned after slide with so much pleasure inside the other's body in a very frenetic way. _

_"Ooh! You're so... Aaah! tight!" The other only groaned intensively. Ren laughed and added "What? You want it faster?" Without waiting for an answer, the blond began to move even more fast than before. "Do you like this or do you want it slowly? You can choose... Hijirikawa."_

"Masato-kun wake up, it's school time!" Said Hijirikawa's mother outside of the room.

Actually, Hijirikawa was already awake and astonished with his dream. From all the four days, including today, he never thought that he could imagine a sexual scene between he and the playboy. He swallowed, raised his sheets and saw what he feared the most.

_"I... I came at the same time that in my dream!"_

He couldn't believe, not just in the fact of his body having reacted to that erotic dream, but also in the fact of he have imagined that he was the one having sex with Jinguji Ren, the greatest heterosexual playboy of whole school. But that wasn't the only problem, he was also straight but for some reason his body reacted to Ren's one, specially his fucking huge member when erected. Maybe he was traumatized with what he had seen other day, after all he was a pure teen, and never had seen erotic things live.

_"It has to be that!"_

"Masato-kun!" His mother called again.

"Coming!" He answered still impacted.

* * *

"Ren, today there isn't band's practice." Said Natsuki to the blond.

"Why not? In three days we will have a small show..."

"Yeah I know, but today Syo-chan has something to do and I promised that I'd go with him."

The blond sighed and said mocking with his friend "It's a date? Don't forget to use protection."

Natsuki blushed and said very serious "Don't be stupid! Why we would have a date? It's something important 'kay? Now I've to go, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah... yeah. See you"

Jinguji sighed and thought _"He should think nobody knows about his feelings for Syo. Ha! Think that I've gay friends it's funny!" _

Then, he sees Keita and a mischievous smile appears on his face. He approaches from the other teen and says "Yô! Where's your sweet friend, Takahashi Keita?" He was trying to provoke the dark-haired boy.

Hearing his voice, Keita turned around and said very upset "If it weren't you..." Suddenly, he approaches from the blond teen and tries to hit his face, but this time Ren blocked his punch. His expression was full of rage and his body was shaking due to nervousness.

"Oye... Oye... Early in the morning and you're already full of energy. But, you know... You shouldn't do this with me again." Said Ren always smiling slyly.

"If you didn't exist..." Keita's speech was interrupted by Hijirikawa's figure entering in school. The dark-haired teen ran toward his friend and said a little afraid "Good morning, Masa-chan."

Seeing Takahashi in front of him, Masato froze and clenching his fists continued walking ignoring his friend. He give a few steps always looking to the ground, but then he raises his face and sees Jinguji smiling. His provocative smile, Masato already knows some of Ren's expressions, after all they're together for almost a month. More one week and it's a complete month. But, right now, the important wasn't that. The important was his reaction to see Ren in front of his eyes, so sudden.

His heart was pounding frantically and his first gesture before such reaction was grab tightly his clothes around his chest. He was afraid, nervous, anxious and a little aroused. His eyes were working for their own sake, he didn't want but when he realized he was already looking to Ren's pants, between his legs. Seeing his little rise through his tight black pants, Hijirikawa remembered again his dream and blushed.

Ren walked toward him and said "Good morning four eyes. Let's..." But before he could continue, Masato ran out there as fast as he could, surprising the blond and his best friend. "OYE!" Ren even tried to call him, but in vain. "Tsk! What the hell is happening with that nerd?"

* * *

The bell rings and the blond raises from his seat and walks toward Masato saying "Oye freak, what was that outside?"

Hearing his voice, Hijirikawa stood up abruptly from his seat and ran away from Ren without answering. Jinguji stood behind astonished with Masato's action.

Jinguji always tried, again and again, but Masato could always escape from him. He was starting to get annoyed and a little furious with the blue-haired teen's reaction.

_"Who he think he is to be avoiding me? He will see..."_ Thinking this, Ren approaches from the school radio's girl and smiling provocatively says "Né Ayu-chan, can you do me a favor?"

She blushes seeing the 'school's idol' and accepts his ask.

"Hijirikawa Masato-kun, please go to the study room number 7! Repeating... Hijirikawa Masato-kun, please go to the study room number 7!"

The blue-haired teen was at the school's roof dozing, when heard his name and woke up.

_"Study room number 7? Why?"_ He asked himself a bit confused.

That room wasn't used anymore, since it was part of the old building of school, so he was surprised. But if someone was calling him it was important. So, he raised from the floor, where he was lying before, and went to the old building. Once there, he entered and walked over a few long corridors. Some minutes after, he reached a large door, made of wood, and on a small plaque was written _**'Study Room 7'**_. He opened the door and inside of the room, he didn't saw anything, unless a few empty tables and chairs. He closed the door behind him and stepped inside the room, and in a corner of the old classroom he saw the hot blond playboy looking intensively at him. He shivered with Ren's glance and presence, and scared he ran away, but when he tried to open the large wood door he failed.

Jinguji raised, very slowly, from the chair where he was sitting and said smiling "If you want to ran away from me, again, you've to jump by the window, 'cause the door can only be opened from the outside."

Hijirikawa never looked at him, he was afraid of his own body even if he looked for mere seconds for Ren's body again. He closed his eyes and asked "Wha-What do you want? Why did you called me at this place?"

Ren was even more upset with Masato's reaction and cornered him against the door from behind, surprising the blue-haired teen.

"Can you tell me why are you avoiding me?"

Hijirikawa startles with the sudden question and said very nervous "I-I'm not a-avoiding you."

"You're not? Then, look at me."

"I-If you don't need anything else..."

"Oye..."

"I need to go..."

Before he could continue, Ren turned him around so they could look into each other's eyes directly.

"Listen freak, I hate when people avoids me, specially if it's someone I find annoying, so you're gonna tell me why you're doing that!"

Only looking into his light blue eyes and feeling him so close of himself, Masato was starting to feel weak. Somehow, Ren had a great control on his body. Hijirikawa only wanted to run away from the dominant blond, but he couldn't. Not due to the fact of Jinguji be corner him, but due to the fact of himself feel so nervous and somewhat comfortable with Ren's presence.

The blue-haired boy swallows and says stuttering "Um... I-I a-already told you... I'm n-not avoiding you... I don't... know wha-what do you mean."

"You don't? I tried to approach from you after history's class and you ran away, then I tried to approach from you after lunch time and you escaped again, then I tried to approach from you thirty minutes ago and you ran away one more time... What the hell is your fucking problem?"

Jinguji was furious, himself couldn't understand the real reason of being in that way, but even if he didn't liked that people ignored him, in the past he never felt so angry with anyone before.

_"What's so special about this freak?"_

Then, he looked attentively at him and remembered from the swim's class, when he saw Hijirikawa's sexy body... so white and covered by countless drops of water burning under the scorching sun.

On that moment Masato was looking away and Ren could sense that he was nervous, but he didn't know why. But suddenly, the blue-haired teen faced him again and Ren felt his heart pounding deep and heavily for a second. He was confused but couldn't stop of thinking how cute Masato was on that instant.

The blond swallowed _"This... This fucking ugly duckling... what is he doing to me?"_ While thinking this, Ren was approaching more his face from the other and when he realized what was doing, their lips were so close he could felt Hijirikawa's breath and warm temperature against his face and body.

"Um... I-I've to... to..." Masato tried to speak.

"You have..." Said Ren still glued to him without move away.

Hijrikawa swallowed again and continued "I ha-ve to... go."

"Really, you really have to go?" The blond approached even more their faces until their lips touched.

Masato flushed and said feeling Ren's warmth through his lips "Yesh..."

"Wanna go away?"

"Aah... I don't..." Moaned the blue-haired teen.

"Then... Don't go..."

Saying this, Ren was ready to kiss him when someone interrupts the moment between both.

"REEEN!" Outside the classroom was heard a feminine voice that made both boys jump in fright. "Can I open the door now?" She asked again.

Ren looked astonished to the blue-haired teen in front of him and couldn't believe that, for a few seconds, he wished taste Masato's lips.

On the other hand, Hijirikawa was static with his previous reaction, he hadn't only felt Ren's lips, he moaned and obediently accepted every suggestion of the blond.

When he felt the door behind him open, he ran as fast as he could to escape from Ren's mesmerizing eyes, lips, touch and body, leaving behind a very incredulous playboy.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I think I've a lot of mistakes in this chapter x**

**See you soon!**

**Chuu***


	10. Chapter X

**Hey, Hey everybody! =D**

**I hope you can enjoy this chapter, is really hot (I think too much ~/~ but I can't help it)**

**About the chap, I only have one thing to say… Poor Ren, what happened was too much for him! xD**

**Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

**Chapter X**

* * *

_"This fucking idiot... Why he can't stop looking at me so intensively? Tsk!"_ Jinguji Ren was upset. Not for explanations with the nerd, not for he couldn't fuck a girl in the last days, but by his beautiful light blue eyes had seen what saw the night before. It was so present in his mind.

* * *

"Syo-chan, don't worry it'll be everything alright." Natsuki stood up, slowly, from the blue couch inside Otoya's garage, and hugged the little blond of the boys band. Syo's black hat fell to the floor, his blue eyes widened realizing Natsuki's strong arms around him in a very protective and comfortable way, he blushed and stood amazed. "I'll be always with you in the most painfull and hard times." The tall blond was smiling sweetly while saying that words to the other. Kurusu Syo was so important to him that he couldn't describe it with words, so seeing his friend so crestfallen let him completely sad and hopeless about his own words, since deeply inside he saw the little blond in much more than a simple friend but he couldn't tell it, he was afraid.

"Wha-Wha-What the hell are you saying, idiot?" Syo released himself from the cozy warmth of the surroundings Natsuki's body and turned his back to his friend trying to hide his red face. "I-I don't need your pity, so stop..."

Natsuki hugged him from behind and said showing a concerned and somewhat hurt expression "I'm not pitying you, Syo-chan... I'm worried, I want your happiness, I want to be able to see your sweet smile every single day, if possible every hours and minutes and seconds of the day. Don't misunderstand me, please!" The green-eyed teen was almost begging to Syo. He didn't wanted offended him.

Syo sighed and said grabbing, gently, Shinomiya's arms around his neck and chest "You're an idiot, Natsuki. I-I'm sorry and... um... thank you for being my friend." Even thought he didn't admitted it, those large arms and hands felt so well, so cozy.

"Syo-chan..." Natsuki hugged him tightly. His heart was pounding, almost broken for those words that didn't come, they were there, in the tip of his tongue, but... The fear could freeze him.

"Oye Natsuki... You're hurting me!" The tall teen didn't move. "Natsuki?" Syo slapped on his arms while calling again and again his name, until hear something that leave him astonished. "Eh? W-What... did... you..."

"I love you, Syo-chan!" Natsuki was almost crying while confessing his love toward his friend. "I'm sorry for loving you, but I can't help being in love with you. You're sweet, cute, friendly, can make me laugh, we have so much in common... I love every single thing about you. Your beautiful and true light blue eyes, your small and slightly pink mouth, your pale skin like snow... makes me want to mark it like biting and sucking roughly, then licking and kissing it gently... I want you, Syo-chan! But, what I want the most above everything is this..." Saying this, Shinomiya touches with his index finger on Syo's chest in the left side. I want your heart… your love!"

Syo was so embarrassed that he couldn't tell anything to arguing against his band mate. He only could feel a strong heartbeat against Natsuki's fingertip. It was everything so confusing, so embarrassing that he started to shake due to nervousness and anxiousness. What was that? Why his friend's words were leaving him in such state? He also had strong feelings toward his blond friend, but he wasn't quite sure about his own feelings until now. With Natsuki's confession and his own reaction after hearing it, Kurusu Syo was assured that he loved Shinomiya Natsuki, he was in love with him.

But, now that he knew the name of his true feelings, what was the next thing to do? _"Should I confess my love?"_ He blushed only thinking about that. _"How embarrassing, I can't do it. Definitely!"_

Suddenly, the tall teen released him and said returning to the blue sofa "I'm sorry Syo-chan, forget what I said né..." Could be heard a trembling voice with a small smile. At least was what Kurusu guessed.

The blue-eyed teen felt his heart stopping for a split second. Then, seeing Natsuki's large back, Syo thought _"F-Forget? Why? I don't want to! I... Eh?"_ The little blond realizes something and runs toward his friend grabbing tightly his clothes. His eyes were wide shut, his face was red and his body was shaking.

Shinomiya's eyes widened while he looked at his friend over the shoulder. "Syo-chan? What is it?"

"Don't!" Said always tightening his friend's blue shirt.

"Huh? What?" Natsuki was confused.

"Don't... Don't make me forget... Your love confession, I-I-I..."

The other teen withdrew Syo's hands, surprising the small blond, and pushed him involving the small body in his embrace.

"Are you telling me you love me? Are my feelings reciprocated, Syo-chan?"

"I... didn't said..." He tried to avoid Natsuki's question, but in vain.

"Please, Syo-chan... I really need to know about your heart's feelings..."

"Grr... Okay, okay..." Natsuki released his body again surprising once more the boy. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I want to be able to see your face, Syo-chan." He said smiling pleasantly.

"HUH? What the hell? That's cheating! I wasn't able to see your face Natsuki!"

The tall blond approached his face from Syo and said smiling, but this time slyly "What? Are you ashamed? How cute, Syo-chan!"

"WHAT?! I'm not saying anything!" Syo turned around, blushed and annoyed by his own reaction, and walked toward the door. "I'm going ho..." But before he could continue, Natsuki pulled him kissing his small and pink mouth that he loved so much.

In the beginning, the kiss was kind and soft, but then, the tall teen inserted his tongue inside Syo's mouth involving his friend's tongue with his own. The first kiss with his friend was as he imagined. No, better... Kissing Syo was even better than in his dreams. Sweet and unique. Their tongues were melting always they conflicted with each other, their body's temperature was increasing, their breath was hard, their desire was growing.

Natsuki decided stop the kiss to recover some fresh air, since both were breathless. Then, he opened his eyes and looked to Syo's face, he wanted to know what was the expression of his friend, and he saw... Kurusu Syo had a deep red over all his face, his body was shaking, his eyes and mouth were half open dropping countless gasps of lust for more from the other. But, the thing that stood out amidst Natsuki's view was Syo's member under his black tight jeans. He was happy knowing that his friend could react with that kiss, since with his body happened the same.

Then, he approached his mouth from one of Kurusu's ear and said provocatively "Né Syo-chan, can you feel me? I'm already reacting, and I know you're also reacting..." Natsuki kissed his neck and began to undress his T-shirt, unbuttoning the small three buttons on T-shirt's top. Then, he slid his hands until his belly and raised a bit his purple t-shirt while kissing his white and smooth skin around his neck.

"Nnh! Na-Natsu... wait..." The tall blond continued with his bold gestures, so Syo grabbed his hands trying to push him away. "W-Wait Natsuki... I..." But in vain, Natsuki was to much involved through the little's body. "Nnh... I said... Natsuki stop!" He shouted with a few tears around his blue eyes.

The tall blond stopped and realized what was doing, then said "Syo-chan I... I didn't..." He hold the little teen and finished showing a lot of concern "I'm so sorry Syo-chan! I was absorbed by my strong desire for you, I restrained my feelings for almost an year, and now I know they are reciprocated, I can't help be happy! Bu, I promise you... I'm not going to do anything, unless you want." Saying this he smiled sweetly and kissed the other's forehead.

_"How can he say something so embarrassing? And... How can he expect me to want to stop after what he told me? Tsk! Why I love him so much?"_

Syo grabbed Natsuki's tie and pulled it until their faces be inches away.

"You idiot! I told you to stop 'cause I'm afraid okay? I'm a man, you're a man! I don't know how to do it between men and... well..." He flushed and continued lowering his voice "I know I will not be the active, you wouldn't allow it."

Natsuki dropped a laugh making Syo furious.

"I'm sorry Syo-chan! Pft..."

"OYE?!"

Shinomiya held tightly Kurusu's waist decreasing their bodies's distance. "Like I said before, I'll not do anything unless you wish, otherwise I'd hate myself for being hurt you."

Syo was so surprised that let his face fall until be supported in Natsuki's shoulder. Then, he said "Tsk... Do whatever you want, idiot!"

"I will, if it's for your sake." Saying this, he hugged gently the little blond.

"Tsk!" Syo pushed Natsuki for the blue couch and the tall blond fell back and admired. Then, the small teen undressed his purple t-shirt and said walking toward the other, while sitting on top of him "You're an idiot Natsuki!"

"Wait Syo-chan, don't sit..." Syo only stared at him, then sat on his lap, right over his erection under his grey jeans. "Aah! W-Wait..."

"I'll not! Didn't I told you... Do whatever you want?!"

"Huh? But I thought..."

"Shut up! You told me you'd do everything for my own sake, so... do it"

"Syo-chan... Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"Shit... Just do it, damn it!"

Saying this, the small teen kissed the other fiercely. Natsuki wasn't sure if go on or stop, but then, he felt Syo's erection brushing his belly over his clothes and grabbed the other's waist feeling the hot temperature of Syo's body.

Once he felt Natsuki's hands touching his naked torso, Syo stopped the kiss to let out a gasp followed by a moan.

Natsuki smiled, also gasping and said "Syo-chan, you're really feeling this né?"

"Shut... up..."

"Then, can I go on?" Saying this, he kissed his neck and sucked softly his skin.

"Aah... Do it..."

"Then, I'm going to do it... Syo-chan."

So, Natsuki kissed all Syo's chest, grabbing his buttocks pushing him up, until his mouth reach the small blond's belly. Once there, he inserted his tongue inside his navel, while one of his hands was moved until the front of his pants and unbuttoned them. Then, he released his buttocks and pulled the jeans down. When his hand reached Syo's boxers, he also pulled them down and grabbed softly his sexual erected member. As consequence of the slight touch, Syo moaned and Natsuki smirked, enjoying the moment.

"Syo-chan, you're so cute! Né, don't cum before me... Let's do it together."

"Aaah! Shut... up, you... Aaah idi-ot!"

Natsuki laughed and then, began to stroke Syo's member, but always very slowly. He didn't wanted a quick first time, he wanted something long-lasting.

"Aaah! Na-tsu...ki" More a few gasps let out his small mouth, then another moan.

Then, he reached one of Syo's nipples with his mouth and bit it hard until get red. With this, under his grey jeans, his erection was growing and growing, pressing on Syo's entrance.

"Hyaaa! Na-t... Aaaah! Wai... Wait..."

"I'm sorry Syo-chan, I can't wait any... more!"

Saying this, the tall teen inserted two of his fingers inside Syo's entrance and the boy writhed completely by all the pleasure he felt. Even the pain wasn't a problem, since Natsuki knew how to do things.

Inside Syo's opening he opened and closed his fingers like a scissor, then little by little he deepened the two fingers, rubbing with his nails in Syo's interior, making him moaning and moaning unable to stop. Then, he introduces a third finger and the boy arched his back, but Natsuki give him some support with the other hand. Once more the little blond was gasping by all the groans he drop, then he let out one, more intense than all the others.

Natsuki was in doubt, so hit again at the same place inside Syo, and the same type of groan was dropped by the small teen, then he also could see some precum around Syo's tip.

"Syo-chan... I think you're ready..."

"T-Then... d-d-do it..."

Natsuki pulled away his fingers from Syo's opening and unbuttoned his pants, with one hand, pushing them away plus his boxers, while his other hand was grabbing Syo's body up.

"Syo-chan..." Shinomiya was also gasping, only seeing Syo on that way, stimulated all his body. "... you can... sit..."

So, the blue-eyed boy sat and once he felt Natsuki's member rubbing his bare entrance, he shuddered and arched his back once more, but this time supporting his hands over Natsuki's belly.

"Aaah! Slow down Sy-o..."

"AAH NATSU-KI!"

"You... so... tight! Aah!"

* * *

_"Shit! Those fucking idiots don't know when to stop!"_ Only remembering that, made Jinguji feel the same type of sensations as last night. _"And to complicate things, this fucking nerd is __**trying**__ to seduce... Tsk! As if he was able... Fuck! I need a girl, right now!"_ The poor teen forward him was quiet and looking into his notes about geometry. It was true, once in a while he stared to the blond, but he quickly looked away. Ren was bored, so he had a plan. He remembered Mia, one of his girls for 'play' time. "Oye freak, I have to go to bathroom, I'll be back."

So, he stood up and was ready to go when, suddenly, Masato faces him in the eyes and transmits a fast shudder across all over his body. Then, he imagined what he never thought imagine in life.

_Masato was naked and on top of him, moaning and moaning without stop. His thrusts over Ren's horny member were fast and hot, it felt so good... Then Hijirikawa arched his back and Ren knew that he was on his climax, so he rubbed faster and faster Masato's hard on and the blue-haired teen came to Ren's hand and bare chest, peppering some creamy liquid into his face and unfashionable glasses. Ren also burst his cum inside Masato's body and the teen groaned intensively feeling the warm thick liquid._

"...guji... Jinguji... Jinguji!" Called Masato over and over again.

Suddenly, the blond blushes and runs out of there.

_"Shit! I... I'm... I'm aroused damn it?! How can this be possible? Why with that image?"_ Once he reaches the bathroom, Ren quickly enters at one of the divisions and closes the door supporting his back against it. _"FUCK! And now? TSK!"_ Jinguji unbuttons his pants, pulls a bit down his white tight boxers and grabs his erected member ready to relieve his painfull fantasy.

_"Shit!"_ He starts to stroke it quickly unable to stop. His breath already heavy and deep, his mouth half opened dropping countless gasps and a few small and controlled moans and his eyes shut absorbing the good sensation of his large and fast hands. Then, his fantasies begin again.

_"Aaah! Jin... Jinguji! Aaah d-d... deeper Aaah!"_

_Ren shows a mischievous smile and says while pulling and pushing Hijirikawa "Deeper? Even more? Look, my hard on is already right there rubbing your sweet spot..." Saying this, Jinguji pushes even more hitting harshly on Masato's prostate._

_"AAAH!" _

_"S-Seest w-what I told you? I'm deeply inside you, Hijirikawa. More than this and we will explode." But then, Ren thrust once more against Masato's spot and the blue-haired teen came._

"Aaah shit!" Ren moved faster and faster his hand feeling unable to stop, the more he remembered those erotic image of Hijirikawa's face while coming, and his white skin dotted with some drops of sticky cum, more his own horny member pulsed and begged for a faster move. So, Jinguji moved his hips according to the rhythm of his hand. He could sense the moment of ecstasy was close, so as a help he tried, and could, imagine once more Masato's face while coming. Then, when on his fantasy the ugly duckling came, he also discharged all his white liquid into his hand.

When he sensed that nobody was in the bathroom, he left the small division and washed his hands. Once he washed all the thick liquid, he looked at the mirror and hit the wall next it.

"FUCK! I hate that fucking four eyes!"

* * *

**I loved to have done NatsuSyo *O* was so cute and sexy to think and write! **

**But I also loved made Ren fantasying with Masa-chan *q* OMG I'm gonna die someday due erotic writing xDD**

**Hope you liked!**

**See you ;D**

**Chuu* **


	11. Chapter XI

**Hey, Hey! =D**

**So, it seems I updated fast… I was inspired ^v^**

**This chapter is sweet and rude hahaha! Read to find out, né? **

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter XI**

* * *

"Né Ren, let´s do it!" Said Nana, one of Jinguji's girls. Nana was tall, though not so tall as the blond, had short brown hair with snails and green eyes.

"You're really bold, né Nana?" Said Ren. The blond was really happy and satisfied.

One week ago he had relieved his body while fantasized with the nerd of his classroom, but after all, when he faced him again after that horrible incident, he realized everything was Syo and Natsuki's fault. What else could be than that? He never had seen sex between two men, he could guess it was made on that way, but he never thought it could be so... _good_? Was 'good' the right word and way to describe something like that? He didn't care. Right now, Nana would make him forget everything. He already could see his hands running all over Nana's breasts and hips. _"Yeah baby, we will do it. Strong and hard!"_

"Then... Let's go to my place?" Asked the green-eyed girl.

Ren pulled her waist, approaching their bodies, and said "Sure, but I hope your walls are thick, otherwise your neighbors will hear a lot of noise tonight..." Then, he kissed her lips and both left the bar.

* * *

_**New Message**_

_**From: Keita**_

_**I'm really sorry!**_

_Masa-chan, good night! Are you okay? I haven't seen you last days, after what happened between us... you must hate me now né? For what I know that was your first kiss and, probably you were saving it for your special person, but I stolen it from you. I apologize for that! It wasn't my intention... I mean, I wanted kiss you, I always wanted, but not in that way. I swear! It's just... I love you so much that I couldn't restrain myself anymore. Not after see and feel what I saw and felt that day. But that doesn't matter..._

_Masa-chan, please forgive me! I love you, but I love much more our friendship, you are the most important person in my life, so please... Please forgive me. _

_You don't have to say anything now, I want you to think about this. Tomorrow I'll wait for you at school's gate, if you forgive me, let me know._

_I trust you, Masa-chan and I will wait for you as long as it takes, even if it's not tomorrow, then I'll wait... __**forever**__._

"Kei-ta..." Masato was surprised with the message. Keita's words were so deep and true that he couldn't help but cry. He missed his friend so much, he wanted laugh, talk, smile, cry... He wanted that happy and sweet days back with his best friend, once again. He wanted to forget about everything unless the strong bond that bound them, their friendship. Masato's tears covered all his pale face, the lenses of his black glasses were also covered with a few thick drops of salty water. The blue-haired teen was in the bathroom, but quickly grabbed his cell phone, without close Keita's message, and returned to his bedroom lying on his bed and squeezing his phone against his chest while sobbing and calling Keita's name over and over again. Eventually Masato fell asleep without realizing, today he couldn't think about anything else, so tomorrow he would decide what to do with his best friend, but he already could guess what would be his own decision, since with Keita's message his heart recovered happiness again.

* * *

The blue-haired teen was nervous as he climbed the small street to his school. Today, when he woke up, he was still grabbing Keita's message and once more, he read it over and over again until his heart start to pounding nonstop. After that day, two weeks ago, always he saw his best friend he avoided him and doing that he knew he was hurting the other teen, after all he was also hurting himself. His heart always provided him a sharp pain, but what could he do? When he saw Keita's face, he felt guilty for not feeling in the same way for him, he only could see him as a real and true friend. More than that was too much. But now, with Keita's message he knew everything could be the same, if someone asked how he had so much certainty he only could reply 'don't ask how I know, I just sense that'. After all, he knew Takahashi Keita since childhood, so he sensed his friend's true feelings.

Few minutes after, Masato already could see his school, and the first thing he saw in the midst of so many people was his important best friend. His heart, that seemed more calm minutes after, quickly began to race uncontrollable. He was so nervous and anxious, so happy... From his eyes new and countless tears began to fall nonstop. It seemed that drops were all the repressed feelings of Hijirikawa toward his friend. So, without more waiting, Masato resumed his way.

Keita was waiting for thirty minutes, he knew what time his friend would arrive at school, but he was so anxious and desperate to know Hijirikawa's answer that he decided come at school early in the morning. After being sit, read, listening to music, walk around and around, Takahashi was standing, leaning against one of school's walls. Once in a while he looked at the end of the slight climb, always praying to his friend be the next, but the more he thought that, more time Masato would took. So, he quit some minutes ago from that pattern of wait. Now he would wait quietly.

Finally Masato reached his best friend's tall figure and stood amazed staring at him. In two simple weeks Keita changed so much he couldn't believe. Keita's hair was longer, not much but longer enough to make Masato notice, his eyes had deep dark circles surrounding them. _"Probably Keita hasn't sleeping..."_ That was Masato's thought. _"He's also thinner... Keita..."_

Keita hadn't realize Hijirikawa's presence, so the other teen had to speak and surprise his friend. Then, he walked forward him, and said with a trembling voice "K-Keita..."

Once Takahashi heard Masato's voice, widened his beautifull silver eyes and said "Ma-Masa-chan?"

"Keita..."

A long exchange of glances happened and then, feeling unable to contain himself, Keita hugged him tightly. With Keita's hug, Masato's bag fell to the floor and all people around them stared admired to both.

"Masa-chan I missed you so much! I'm so sorry, please forgive me, give another chance to our friendship, please!" Masato could guess by his voice that Keita was crying, but he already knew that because he felt warm drops falling to clothes over his shoulder.

Hijirikawa still had his arms outstretched, but he felt so comfortable on Keita's embrace that he also corresponded to his friend's gesture, hugging him while hiding his face to nobody else being able to see his tears unless his best friend.

The tall blond arrived now at school and the first thing he saw was Nana, who ran toward him and said cheerfully clinging to his left arm "Good morning, Ren! Are you okay, since last night?"

_"Tsk! What's up with this girl? By chance she doesn't know about my rule? Shit!" _

He released his arm and said annoyed "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Now I've to go."

He was ready to resume his way, when she grabs again his arm and says "Wait... I was thinking, what about we go out tonight?"

The blond sighed and said upset making her eyes open up in amazement "Look Nana, what happened yesterday is _past_, we don't have a relationship, _I don't love you_ and if you love me... Just stop 'kay? I have a rule and you should know, if not ask someone else! Bye!"

Saying this, he resumed again his walk toward school. More a few steps and he reached his destination, but when he was ready to enter his eyes get stuck in the touching embrace between Keita and the nerd.

He don't know why, but he feels a great will of stop that annoying hug. So, he walks, quickly, toward them and says in a very bitter way "Oye ugly duckling, I'm here!" Both teens interrupt the moment and looked surprised to the blond and this continues "We can go now."

He didn't know why he was so upset, all he knew was the urge of separate quickly the nerd from the idiot of his friend.

"Jinguji... Good morning! Today you're free, Keita will be with me." Said Hijirikawa smiling. Ren never saw the stupid nerd smiling, and that was leaving him more and more annoyed.

"It can't be, so let's go!" He insisted.

"That's why I'm telling you..."

But before Masato could continue, Ren grabbed his bag from the ground, then one of his wrists and pulled him inside the school.

"Oye Jinguji!" Called the blue-haired teen. He was surprised with Ren's atittude.

"Masa-chan!" Shouted Keita while running after his friend.

"It's okay Keita, later I'll talk to you." His best friend showed an expression of disappointment, so Hijirikawa added "I forgive you!" Saying that, both disappeared inside school building, leaving behind a very happy Keita.

* * *

The playboy never stopped and Masato couldn't understand why Jinguji was reacting on that way. Not even the blond understood his own attitude. He only wanted pull Hijirikawa away from Takahashi, then it was enough.

"Né Jinguji, what the hell are you doing? I was talking with Keita, and I told you that today you're free, I'll stay with Keita all day."

Hearing that, Ren clenched his teeth and grabbed tightly Hijirikawa's wrist, pushing him inside of the first door he saw and closed it. On top of the door, on a small plaque could be read **"Storage of Cleaning"**. On the inside, the storage was small and barely fit two people in there, so Ren was forced to squeeze Masato against a shelf with some cleaners exposed.

The blue-haired boy didn't know how to react, he was so astonished with Ren that couldn't find words to ask what he wanted.

"Listen to you fucking nerd, I already told you I hate when people avoids me, specially you, so if I'm saying you can't be with him, you can't! Understood?!"

Why he was reacting in that way? He couldn't find a justification, the only thing he could think was _"I have to keep you away from him!"_ but why he was thinking that? Why he has the urge sensation of controlling the freak? _"Damn it!"_ It would be everything so much better if today he had a free day... At least he could lounging around with some girls, he even could fuck with some, so why threw that big chance away to keep the four eyes only for him?

When Hijirikawa didn't expected anything else more surprising, the blond had to appear with his stupid and arrogant words. _"Who does he think he is to order me something? This fucking playboy!"_ Masato didn't cared with his own thought and rude words, he was really annoyed with Ren's attitude toward him.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Just let me go!" He said while trying to push away the blond.

But Ren was stronger than him, so squeezed him more blocking any move from him.

"Look Hijirikawa, you're not going anywhere with him!"

"HUH? What the... And why is that?"

" 'Cause I said so."

Masato clenched his fists, really angry and said "Try to stop me!" Then he pushed Ren away and could escape from his control.

But when he was ready to leave the small division of school, Ren pulled him again, grabbing tightly his waist decreasing their distance and saying "Who do you think you are to disobey me?" Masato was starting to fear the blond teen "I'm the one who commands things, you just obeys 'cause you're mine."

Saying this, Ren bites strongly Masato's neck causing him some pain, but then, he sucked and inside of his mouth he felt the intense taste of blood.

"S-Stop... Jingu... Stop! You're hurtin... me!"

Suddenly, Ren stopped and Masato breathed of relief. But then, the tall teen approached his mouth from his ear and said, almost whispering "Now you know to who you belongs, this mark..." He pressed softly the red bruise of teeth and finished his sentence "... is the proof, Hijirikawa. You're mine not that idiot's!" Then, he licked the deep red mark and left the room, leaving Hijirikawa very astonished and touching his neck.

Outside the small room, Ren was leaning against the door and laying a hand on his mouth. He couldn't believe in what happened. _"What the fuck was that?"_ His cheeks had a soft pink and his body was slightly shaking. He was incredulous with his own attitude, but inside, his heart was intensively pounding and he felt a great satisfaction grow over all his being. _"I see... So he's my toy" _ Then, he smiled and licking languidly his lips, left that place.

* * *

"Are you kidding me? You like this type of music?" Asked Ren admired with Masato's taste. He never thought the other could like the same type of songs that he heard.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm someone normal, contrary to what you think." Replied the blue-haired teen in a teasingly way. How could that be possible? After what happened in the cleaning room, after he has Jinguji's mark on his neck, covered with a bandage, he was here, at school's library listen to music and talking with the arrogant blond normally.

"Sorry man, I was just admired. I mean, you're a nerd so I thought you only heard romantic and depressing stuff."

"Even if I'm a nerd, I'm a normal person! And... I also like romantic and depressing stuff, like anybody else."

"I don't like that."

"Are you sure?"

"What the... Of course you idiot, who the hell do you think I am?" Said the blond a bit annoyed.

"Then, tomorrow I'll bring you something." Said the other provoking the playboy.

Ren smirked and said "Oh... Can't wait until tomorrow." Masato slightly blushed and Ren's smirk grew more. "So, what else do you have here?"

"Huh? Do you want to hear more?" Hijirikawa was surprised, not just with Ren's ask, but also with his own reaction. Why he blushed moments after? No, why he thought that somehow Jinguji's words were like a compromise between both? "Tsk! Nonsense!"

"Sure, I wanna know all of your tastes, Hijirikawa." Said the blond provoking him. He was enjoying so much see Hijirikawa's expressions, that he couldn't contain his teasingly mode.

Masato blushed again and looked away from Ren's eyes. "I also like the song's of this band." Ren grabbed the headphones and stood even more astonished with the song.

"Wait, wait, wait... You like rock?" The other teen only nodded "Unbelievable!" Suddenly, the blond stood up, surprising Hijirikawa "Wait here, I'll bring you something I have on my locker."

Masato only nodded again and Ren left the library, still amazed with Hijirikawa's taste for songs.

The blue-haired teen supported his head on the table, and said to himself _"What the hell is this? Still a few hours ago we hated each other and now we are here talking as if we were longtime friends. To the hell with this!"_ Then, Masato picked up his IPod and inserted one of his favorite piano songs. "Ah! I love this song so much... I wish... I could... enter... on that... contest..." Thinking this, the blue-haired teen fell asleep with his head supported on the library's table, while listening piano songs.

Reaching the library again, Ren stood dazzled looking to Masato. A soft and gentle breeze ran and shook the white and thin curtains of the windows, and the strong daylight pounded intensely in Masato's white skin. Ren could hear his deep breathing while the other slept, but he also could hear a faint sound of a piano that came from Hijirikawa's headphones. Curious, the blond gulped and approached his face from Masato's, touching his ear to the other's, and listening this way a harmonious melody. That wasn't Ren's type of music, but for some reason he quite enjoyed the sound of the soft piano keys. So, curious, he looked at IPod's screen and could read _**"The story of prince and princess"***_. Then he smiled and said "So, you're sensitive after all." Then, he sat next the other, placed the other headphone and enjoyed the rest of Hijirikawa's song as the gentle breeze that entered through the windows.

* * *

**Glossary:**** "**_**The story of prince and princess"***_ **- Uraboku's ost. I really love that ost, I'm always hearing it, so maybe the last part of the chapter is sweet and romantic because of the song ^/^**

**I hope you enjoyed =,)**

**See you soon!**

**Chuu* and Xi S2 x3**


	12. Chapter xII

**Hey, Hey everybody =D!**

**Sorry for the loong wait né? ^^**

**Specially you, AisuRuhi-chan… There it is, the 12****th**** chapter =/) .**

**Enjoy ;D**

* * *

**Chapter XII**

* * *

Jinguji sighed for the third time in one minute. He already lost the count of the amount of times he sighed throughout the day. The blond was bored with all the free time he had today. He was in the middle of history's class, but his mind was in another different place. "Why that idiot isn't here? Why I care so much about this fact? Tsk! He will see when I find him." No, person. All his thoughts were about the stupid nerd not be there.

Suddenly, the bell rings and everybody stand up to leave the boring class, and the playboy isn't an exception. When he was near the door, hears his sensei say "Ah Ah... Now who's going to give these notes to Hijirikawa-kun?"

Ren frowned with nerd's name and approaches from the tall brown-haired man asking "Sensei, what's happening?" A soft smile on his lips.

"Ah Jinguji-kun, in time... Can you please give these papers to Hijirikawa-kun?"

Ren was already regretting his approach. He had something more interesting to do than take a few papers and gives them to the annoying four eyes. "Oh I apologize sensei, but today is..."

"I see... Then can't be helped, I will ask to his friend from the other class. What was his name? Keisuke? No..."

The tall blond was already figuring which friend his sensei was talking about, since he never saw Hijirikawa with another besides his band mates.

"No... Then Keiji? I don't think so..." The tall man was tilting his head for the side according the different names he would say.

Ren clenched his fists trying to control his rage. Again a great will of separate the freak from his stupid childhood friend was possessing him.

"Kentaro? Hum... I'm not sure..."

"Keita... Takahashi Keita, sensei."

"Ah! Yes, yes! Thank you so much Jinguji-kun. Then, I'll go ask him if..."

"I'll give those notes to the ugly... I mean, Hijirikawa." Said Ren taking the papers.

"Ah really? You're a great friend Jinguji-kun, you interrupt your life to help a friend. Here it is, Hijirikawa-kun's direction. Then, see you tomorrow." Saying that, the tall teacher left the classroom and Jinguji very surprised with his own behavior.

* * *

"Young Master, you shouldn't be here." Said Petra. She was an old woman, around 70 and was the most trusted maid of Hijirikawa family. She knew about all of Masato's father's secrets, but she was a very gentle woman. Masato considered her much more than his own mother.

"I'm alright Petra, you're too much worried." Said the blue-haired teen while sitting in front of his piano.

Masato only could play when nobody was home, Petra knew how much her young master loved piano's harmonious song and keys, so she never tell that to Hijirikawa's father. If he knew about his great love for the sublime instrument, he would sell it and Masato wouldn't recover from that.

"But young master you have a fever." She said concerned.

"I'm okay, it's just a slight fever." He smiled once more looking gently at her, but suddenly, he looks away and the old woman worries even more. "I only want to play a bit, then I promise you that I'm going to my room and rest. Please Petra, let me play." He begged with a sad glow on his eyes.

"Young master..." Petra looked more concerned, but surrendered before such desperate expression. "Very well young master, but... Only for thirty minutes, then you'll rest until dinner."

Masato sighed, but smiled and said "I can't win against you né? Very well, Thirty minutes then."

With that, Petra left her young master alone inside piano's room with his treasure. After closing the door, the soft piano's keys began to sing in a very pleasant way. The old woman couldn't help and drop some tears from her honey eyes.

_"For how many time my little young master will have to suffer?"_

Suddenly, the bell rings and Petra startles with the sound. Then, she goes until the door, opens it and outside sees a very tall blond teen with beautiful and piercing blue eyes.

"Yes?" She says gently.

"Um... I... My name is Jinguji Ren and I've something to the four..." He stopped himself and the young woman frowned. Then, he resumes. "I'm Hijirikawa's f-f-friend." Saying that, he looked away annoyed.

Petra's honey eyes widened with the young man's words.

"Young master's friend?"

Jinguji frowned "Y-yes why the amazement?"

"Oh pardon me Jinguji-sama, but young master never brought a friend here at home."

"Eh? What do you mean? What about Takahashi Keita? He's Hijirikawa's friend, right?"

"Takahashi-sama is young master's cousin."

This time was Jinguji's time to be astonished.

"C-Cousin? But... But, Hijirikawa never told me."

"That's because young master doesn't know."

"What about Keita?"

"Takahashi-sama? Well, he knows but asked to Hijirikawa's family to never tell him."

"Why?" The more he heard, more astonished he was. Since when the other idiot and the four eyes were cousins? That idea was leave him more and more upset on the inside.

"That's something only Takahashi-sama knows. Now come with me, young master is inside that room." Said pointing to a corner of the house.

Ren entered the house still amazed by all the new information about Masato.

The blond was following the old woman and when she stopped, opened one white door and said "You can go, young master is here. Now if you excuse myself, I have to go." Saying that, she left Ren alone.

Jinguji looked inside the room, with one of his hands supported on the doorknob and says _"What? He's not here after all..."_

But suddenly, he hears a strong song and startles entering on the room. Once there he saw Hijirikawa playing fast and frantically long and thin piano keys. Masato's song was followed by the wind that entered on the large division through the open window and the curtains fanned as if dancing with it. Ren's first reaction was drop his bag into the floor and open up his mouth, then he placed his hand on his heart's side and felt the strong beat just like Masato's song.

_"W-What's this? Why my heart... is racing? This song... This song isn't my type of song, nevertheless... Nevertheless, he can make me enjoy it so perfectly! Each musical note resonates on my ears and echoes in my heart... Why he's..."_ Ren clenches tightly his blue eyes for a split second, then opens them again at the same time as Hijirikawa's last note and, for some reason, his heart pounds stronger than before and he grabs tightly his clothes to control his weak body at that moment. _"Ah... He is so beautiful!"_

Sitting in front of the piano, Masato is tired and hardly breathing. This song was really hard to play, principally with his body so weak. He touches softly his forehead and thinks _"My fever his highest..."_ Then he looks to the room's old clock and sighs in disappointment. Time flies when someone is enjoying something with all their heart. _"5 pm né? I think I should go, Petra is..."_ He turns around and sees Ren looking at him with a very dazzled expression on his face, he blushes and shouts "Jinguji? What are you doing here?!"

Recovering his senses, Ren also blushes and says avoiding the other's look "I-I was just..." He sighes in frustration and grabbing his bag adds "I have history's notes for you."

"Eh? You? Why? I thought Keita..."

Hearing Keita's name, the tall blond walks toward the blue-haired teen and leans him over the black instrument. Inside of his being he was feeling the same strong will of monopolize the nerd. Now he knew that Takahashi Keita was Masato's cousin, but he already knew about his feelings toward him, so blood relationship has nothing to do with love. At least for Keita. What Ren didn't knew was Hijirikawa's true feelings for his friend and cousin. It was true, he saw a very touching moment between both in the middle of school early in the morning, but that was just a hug right? Friends hug each other sometimes, it's something normal but Ren hated that hug. The nerd was his property, not Keita's.

"Oh... I'm sorry if I'm not Keita né!"

Their faces were just a few inches of distance. Masato was blushed as fever's consequence, but since he felt Ren so close, for some reason his body temperature increased more.

"Wait Jinguji..."

"Wait? But I'm not doing anything... Hijirikawa, I just wanna ask you something, can I?"

"W-What is?"

Ren shows a sly smile and says playing with two of his fingertips in the red mark over Hijirikawa's neck.

"Did you forgot to who you belong? I did this mark specially for you and you simply forgotten it. How cruel né, Hijirikawa! Should I do another one?"

"Eh... No, no I... I didn't forgot it." It was true. Even if he wanted to forget it he couldn't, because he saw that red bruise every day in front of the mirror and remembered from Ren's rude teeth and mouth while biting and sucking harshly his white and delicate skin.

Jinguji's smirk grew more across his face with Masato's answer.

"Hum... Then, can you please tell me to who you belongs?"

Masato's face flushed more and he said stuttering "Wha-Wha... Jinguji what d-do you s-said?"

The blond plays with his nose on Masato's one and repeats "I said... Tell me to who you belongs."

"I-I-I... HUH? L-Let me go."

"Tell me and I will release you." Said in a very teasingly way.

"Grr... I-I..."

"What? Louder nerd!" Ordered Ren.

"Nnh... I belong to... to... to..." Masato's face redder and redder if that was possible. He was nervous and embarrassed with Ren's closeness, he even could feel his refreshing flesh against his own. It felt so good to his high fever... But, what he felt more was his own heart beating uncontrollable without reason.

"To..." Insisted Ren enjoying his reaction.

Then he closed his eyes and concluded "I belong to you." His words were almost whispers.

Jinguji's provocative expression disappeared, heart quickened for a second and his eyes opened, then he smiled again and whisper to the other, who still had his eyes closed and his face covered with a deep dark red "Exactly Hijirikawa, you're mine."

Masato shuddered with Ren's deep voice.

_"Why his voice sounded so real, right now?"_

Suddenly, the blond releases him and asks looking to another side of the room "So... What were you play at the piano?"

Masato could swear that saw, for seconds, a slight blush on his face and frowned. Jinguji Ren, the great playboy of school never would blush for another guy.

"You don't know that song?" He asked very surprised.

Seeing his expression, Ren felt embarrassed and stupid for feeling that way in front of the blue-haired teen.

"Sorry if I only listen good music!"

Hijirikawa sighed. "You're hopeless Jinguji."

"OYE!"

"Antonio Vivaldi, the four seasons, summer." Replied the teen before Ren continue.

"Antonio Viva-who?"

"Vivaldi, Antonio Vivaldi. Jeez, you're an idiot!"

Ren clenched his teeth, but controlled himself and said "Can you play again?"

"Huh? Why? I thought this wasn't your type of song."

"Well, it isn't but... Then, play something else, but play!"

Ren was impatient to hear and feel Hijirikawa's essence again. Neither him understand why, but he wanted it so much that his heart was already pounding and his blood boiling.

Masato frowned again, then sighed and said sitting again on the small bench "Can't be helped right? Then, I'll play the last part of the song, it's my favorite."

Masato began to play again and Ren's mind flying around each musical note.

_"His expression is full of passion, however his hands are the true guilty of that great and strong passion. This is like magic, how can someone so stupid be so special? What he does to make me feel in this way? Even if I close my eyes, I can see him and his piano full of passion in front of me, playing and playing nonstop. And I... I could be here, at this place hearing over and over again the same melody, feel the same zeal inside of me without being sick of it."_

With his last word inside of his mind, Masato also pressed the last note on his piano.

"Then, what do you think?" Asked the blue-haired teen, closing the white keys.

"Wonderful." Said Ren without realize his own answer. He was still lost on his thoughts.

For moments Masato stood impacted, but then he started to laugh nonstop and said cleaning a few tears on the corner of his eyes "What the... That's not the type of words inside of your own dictionary."

Ren's face turned into a very red one and he said "Shut up! I'm an honest man, I can recognize when something is good and your piano's song is the best I ever heard, it's full of passion and I could understand that you're in love with piano, right Hijirikawa?"

_"Again, that deep voice echoing and vibrating inside of me... How he does that?"_

Masato blushed slightly and said looking to his precious black instrument "T-Thank you, Jinguji. However, I think you never heard this songs né?" Smiled teasingly.

"You're annoying..." Said also smiling. It was strange, normally he would be offended with that comment, but now he wasn't. "Né... Have you ever thought enter in contests or something?"

Masato's face pales with the sudden question and he asks hiding his expression "Yes, one time but I couldn't participate."

"Huh? Why?" Insists the blond.

"My... My father doesn't allow me, he says that piano is good as an hobby, but not to live."

"What the hell? Who knows what's best for you? You're the one who choose, your father has nothing to do with it, besides it's just a contest so... What's the fucking problem? If you wanna enter go ahead!" Ren was really upset with Masato's father.

The blue-haired teen widened his beautiful blue eyes behind his big glasses, then said showing a kind and soft smile "Thank you Jinguji, you're nicer than I thought because you're the first person to get angry with my father even if you don't know him. That's really nice of you, I appreciate it a lot."

A small breeze entered in the room involving the two teens in a pleasant and kind environment. Masato's hair flew softly forwards and backwards making Ren's heart pound faster and his face stay covered by a soft red.

He swallowed before such beautiful view and said gently "You're going to enter in the next contest."

"Huh?"

"I said... You're going to enter in the next contest of piano."

"I-Impossible, I can't!"

"Yes, you can Hijirikawa! What's the day?"

"No, it's really impossible and I think it's 7th May."

Ren dropped again his bag, walked toward the other teen and said grabbing one of his hands raising it until his eyes "No, it's not! You're going to enter and I'm going with you."

Masato was more and more astonished.

"Huh? Why you're going with me?"

Ren smirked and said slyly "Because I can't leave these hands alone, they're full of passion you know..." His smirk never left his face, and across his mind a new idea appeared. "You're mine, so I have to take care of you." Saying that, Jinguji licked Masato's middle finger causing a deep blush on the other.

Outside of the room, was Petra and she was spying the two boys, seeing that she was surprised.

_"Young master smiled and laughed to someone besides me and Takahashi-sama? He even blushed and told to that person about his father and his dream? Jinguji Ren-sama, who are you?"_

* * *

**Ren is a sweetheart isn't he? Hehe ^^**

**I think Masa-chan he's the special one to change Ren so much x3 (No, I'm the special one xDD)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed : )**

**See you soon**

**Chuu* **


	13. Chapter XIII

**Hey Hey everybody! I'm so, so sorry for the very (very) long update TTvTT I promise you I'll not do it again! I'll try to update one day for week! X3 Trust me, I'll do it! Definitely ^U^**

**Anyway… This chapter is beta'ed by Scarlotte O'Hara! She's an incredible beta! From now on all my chapters will be corrected, then I'll bother her to correct the others (I'm sorry Scarlotte ^^')**

**Well, about this chap… Someone will appear and find something very beautiful and interesting to his life! (Ai-chan, Koko-tan and all the other desperate souls, here it is the 13****th**** chapter!)**

* * *

**Chapter XIII**

* * *

_"__Why that face? Why is he so scared? Since I gave him the rules of the contest his face __has__ paled. It looks like he is ready to die. Tsk, this idiot!"_ Ren thought. Even if he wouldn't admit it, he was truly worried with Masato.

"Oye Hijirikawa, what's up?" The blond asked.

"I… I can't enter this contest." Masato said with a terrified expression on his face.

"Huh? What the hell are you saying? Don't tell me… Is this because of your father? Just stop! Didn't I tell you…"

"It's not my father." The blue-haired teen said interrupting Jinguji who was confused. If the problem wasn't Hijirikawa's father, then what could it be?

"So, what is your fucking problem?" Ren asked raising his voice.

At Ren's question, Masato sighed in disappointment and said "I can't blame you, Jinguji. Look, before gave me the rules you've read them, right?"

"Yeah, so what?" Ren asked annoyed.

"You do know who Beethoven is right?" Hijirikawa asked innocently, however the blond was offended.

"Of course I know who Beethoven is, I'm not stupid!"

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention imply that. Look, I'm going to read and explain to you everything from the start. If you have some questions ask me in the end, okay?" The blue-haired teen asked and Ren only nodded.

"_Mr. Hijirikawa Masato, welcome to our piano contest. After the pre-registration we provide you the rules of the contest __where you will learn how the different presentations of this contest will be composed__. Each participant is required to play two songs. On average, it will be between 20 to 30 minutes of music presentation. In the follow__ing__ list we __have__ provide__d__ you the name of the two songs you __are required to play__._

_1º - Beethoven - Moonlight Sonata (three movements) _

_2º - Tekla Badarzewska - Modlitwa Dziewicy (Maiden's Prayer) _

_Good luck."_

After he finished reading Masato remained quiet. His face covered again with a terrified expression, as if he had read the rules for the first time. On the other hand, Ren was lost and confused by the expression on Hijirikawa's face.

"You know, you only read what I already read. Can you please explain what is your fucking problem?" The blond asked even more annoyed.

"I… Those songs…" Hijirikawa pressed the paper tightly on his hands. His body and voice were trembling and Ren realized he was nervous. However, before Jinguji could say anything the blue-haired teen rose from the chair and was ready to leave the library. The blond was able to stop him by grabbing his wrist tightly, without turning to face him Masato said "Let me go Jinguji."

"What the… Why are you so afraid? If it's not because of your father, then why?" Ren asked harshly. He waited and waited, but nothing came. Masato's behavior was making him more worried and that was something incomprehensible to Ren. If he hated Hijirikawa, then why that strange feeling inside of him? Jinguji only became self-conscious about his strange thoughts since the day he saw Masato's true smile in his house. After that, he was unable to stop his desire to make him smile. After his brief moment of self control, his rough touch became gentle as the tone of his voice softened.

"Please Hijirikawa, tell me." Ren said.

Masato's blue eyes widened hearing Ren's soft tone. He hadn't ever heard the blond talking in such way with anyone. Not even his fans. At this moment his voice was the same one he used in his home. It was pleasant and truthful. Somehow, Ren was able to calm his nervousness. Very slowly, the blue-haired boy turned around to face the blond. Seeing his expression, Masato's heart quickened. Ren's eyes were desperately begging for Masato to talk to him, and the blue-haired boy felt fragile before the strong emotions he saw reflected in them.

"Those songs are hard to play. The second one isn't so complicated, but the first one it's different. To play that song you have to be extremely focused. Not just that, Beethoven's notes are very invariable. You can be playing at a quick pace one moment, but suddenly you have to play at a very slow pace. It's so hard and... I've always had trouble playing it, and have never been able to play it without making a mistake. I just can't believe I will be able to do it now either. It's impossible." Hijirikawa said avoiding Ren's glance.

The blond felt furious at the other's words. Masato was giving up on himself and that was the worst someone could do. People always hurt themselves with their own attitude, and in this way they easily gave up their dreams. Jinguji was starting to think that maybe the blue-haired feared himself more than his father.

"_That's just one more problem, you idiot!"_ Ren thought not stopping looking to Masato.

"Show me the real song, then play it for me and I'll tell you if you are or not good enough." Ren said determined to prove his friend wrong.

Usually, the blue-haired teen would reject such a demand, however Ren's glance was so strong, so intense he was forced to accept with a simple nod. He was embarrassed, confused, but mainly, he was shocked with his own reaction.

"Good. Then, let's go the music room is waiting for us." Ren said grinning. They grabbed their things and left the school library. When they were close to the music room, in front of them someone appeared that made Jinguji's blood boil in anger.

"Yô Masa-chan, where are you going?" Keita asked smiling gently, but his smile disappeared when he faced the tall blond.

_"Takahashi-sama is young master's cousin."_ Ren remembered Petra's words and is anger grew more.

"_They're both cousins, but Hijirikawa don't know about that. Why __would__ that idiot want to keep this a secret? Only because he is in love with him? No, cousins can fall for each other… Then, why? Tsk why __do__ I care so much about this?" _Ren looked to Masato's white neck and saw the slight red mark he had given him. A big smirk appeared on his face and all his anger disappeared remembering Hijirikawa's own words from the other day _"I belong to you."_ His hands that had been in his pockets quickly jumped out and two of his fingertips touched Hijirikawa's neck lightly over the red teeth marks. Masato shuddered in surprise and his widened blue eyes quickly looked at Ren's blue ones trying to find an answer for such an action. _"You're mine, Hijirikawa."_ The blue-haired boy only could hear those words while looking into Jinguji's light blue eyes.

Keita was starting to feel angry with their behavior, mainly with Ren's. The blond knew how much he loved his childhood friend, so he must be doing that on purpose to provoke him. The dark-haired teen wanted to punch the arrogant expression right off his face.

"Masa-chan…" Keita tried to speak, but Masato avoided his look and presence.

"I have to go Keita. See you tomorrow."

"Wait, Masa-chan…" Even with his last attempt he couldn't catch Hijirikawa's attention. Lately his friend has passed so much time with Ren, which was confusing and unacceptable to him. If he remembered, Masato hated Ren because he was arrogant, full of himself and a playboy. The type of personality Hijirikawa had said he hated the most. However, they were getting along with each other and it seemed that the more time passed, the closer they became. How was that possible? Why did Keita have to see the person he loved the most getting closer to the one he hated above everything else? It was so painful.

* * *

"Cecil-kun, please I have to go with Syo-chan… Can you deliver papers to the teacher." Natsuki begged Cecil.

The brunette sighed in surrender at the blond's request. "It can't be helped right? Give me the papers, I'll deliver them."

"Cecil-kun…" Natsuki hugged the tanned teen with a big smile on his face. "Thank you so much! Here, sensei is waiting for them. Then, see you later or tomorrow."

"Yes, yes… Bye." Saying that, Cecil accepted a few papers and headed to the teacher's lounge.

He walked for down a few long corridors and finally arrived to his destination. After delivering everything, the brunette left the room and with one more sigh set himself in the direction to his house. He was tired. Maybe today he would skip the band's rehearsals. From one of his pants pockets he took out his cell phone and said to himself "Should I call Otoya and tell him?" He was walking without watching where he was going, when suddenly someone bumped into him making him fall.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" A deep and husky voice asked.

Cecil looked up and saw a captivating guy with dark hair and wide silver eyes. His arm was stretched out when the brunette realized, his hand was already grasping between the other's. The tanned teen felt his body uncontrollably shaking and his heart furiously pounding. Once he stood, looked into the dark haired teen's eyes and lost his balance falling again. He hadn't the strength, his body was weak.

"Oye are you okay?" The dark-haired teen asked clearly very worried. He never released Cecil's hand.

Without facing the other teen, the brunette asked "What is your name?" His voice was low, but the other could hear his question.

"Keita. Takahashi Keita. Wait, that's not important… Can you get up? If you can't I'll help. Take my other hand." Keita offered and Cecil quickly accepted standing up getting almost at Takahashi's level. Nevertheless, the dark-haired boy was a few centimeters taller than him. The tanned teen watched him closely for a few minutes. His eyes studied his face, starting at the piercing silver eyes, going to his little but perfect nose, finally reaching his thin and irresistible pink lips.

Cecil grabbed tightly to Keita's clothes trying not to lose his balance one more time. He supported his forehead on Keita's chest, hearing this way his heart's rhythm sounded. His body trembled more than before feeling Takahashi's warm and cozy temperature. He whispered over and over again Keita's name. As time was passing an incredible great will was possessing him. He wanted to taste Keita's lips. He wanted Keita only for himself. So, he looked the other teen in the eyes, his own half opened, and tugged his red tie down taking him by surprise with a kiss. Something soft and sweet, after all Cecil was tasting love at first sight for the first time. Through that gentle kiss, Cecil felt warm and static sensations throughout his body. Even the butterflies that everybody talks were there, flying around and around his stomach and whenever they beat their delicate wings sublimely, the brunette shuddered uncontrollably.

On the other hand, Keita was still and skeptic with Cecil's action. He never wanted to be kissed so suddenly by another. Much less another guy. The only guy he loved and expected to kiss was Hijirikawa. Nevertheless, he couldn't deny the warmth and the feelings he was receiving from the brunette's soft and delicate lips. It was strange but good. Almost addictive. No, definitely addictive. Tempting. Irresistible. Even so, can a slight touch be this good? Keita couldn't remember feeling this way when he kissed the person he loved the most. So, impulsively the dark-haired teen grasped Cecil's waist with his hands closing their bodies' distance. His closed mouth was opened letting his tongue lick the brunette's lips, trying to create a small opening in order to introduce his tongue inside that sinful mouth. Cecil lost again his balance falling once more, however this time Keita grabbed him tightly without stopping the sweet kiss. The tanned teen moaned lightly between Takahashi's lips, opening this way his mouth was allowing entrance to the other. Once Takahashi inserted his tongue inside Cecil's mouth he also began to lose balance. His body was fiercely shaking as his heart was beating. One of his hands had moved to Cecil's head pushing it harder against his own. Keita wanted desperately feel the brunette in every possible way. Inside their mouths, their warm and soft tongues danced subtly with each other, letting them taste and sense their sweet and tempting flavor.

Once the kiss stopped, both were breathless. Cecil smiled gently and almost whispering said "Aijima Cecil is my name, Keita." Saying that, the brunette bit Keita's earlobe causing a shiver to course over his body.

The dark-haired teen looked astonished at him asking "Why did you do this? You don't know me, then why?"

"Because I think I love you." Cecil answered with a bright smile on his face. He felt happy because Keita had provided him the most special feeling on the world. Takahashi Keita gave him love from the heart to the soul.

* * *

**Ren is so cute when he's jealous *O* and Masa is so cute when he's embarrassed *w* *kyuuun***

**And, did you liked Cecil's love at first sight? Now you can be able to understand why I create Keita ^w^ (I'm so intelligent xD)**

**PS:. I'm sorry Ai-chan, Masa and Ren didn't kiss. Yet ;3**

**Well, hope you liked and I'd like to thank you for all the reviews, support, favs and follows you gave to my story! *Xi S2 to all of you***

**Chuu***


	14. Chapter XIV

**Hi everyone (: I apologize for the long wait, but I had some problems and I couldn't write anything for Love is Screwed, so I decided to do a long chap hehe ^^**

**This chap is beta'ed by Scarlotte O'Hara (:'3)**

**Well, this is everything for now... Enjoy ;3**

* * *

**Chapter XIV**

* * *

The blond had been helping Hijirikawa for one week now. Masato's skills on piano were much better, at least with "Moonlight Sonata" by Beethoven, since this was the only song he couldn't play. Ren knew how good Masato could play, he didn't need any proof or anyone to say that. Nevertheless, on that song the blue haired teen couldn't show how skilled he was. When Masato reached the second movement of the song things quickly started to become complicated for two simple reasons. First, the sudden change from a slow pace to a somehow quick one screwed up everything; second, the irregular high and low notes didn't help the transition to the new rapid pace. It was confusing.

Ren did everything he could to help Hijirikawa with that movement. The blond made him listen the song over and over again, and playing it mentally. Masato did so, however it wasn't enough. So, Ren told him to play it while listening to the song. One more time the blue haired teen did so, but it wasn't enough. Then, Ren made him listen the song again and take some notes about the parts he couldn't play. Again the blue haired teen did so, and once Ren took the notes he also listened the song and took some notes that were what he thought Masato needed to work on the most. And now, after all that hard work, their efforts were being rewarded.

Honestly, Ren couldn't understand why he cared so much about all this. He never ever had been so worried about someone else like he was now. It was just a piano contest. Perhaps he was just pitying the other boy because his father was so rude. Nevertheless, would he do so much for Hijirikawa only with that reason in mind? He didn't think so. He always thought about that and never could find a proper explanation. However, something inside him had awakened. He had done everything he could for Hijirikawa because he knew that this was something very important to him. Piano was everything he had inside of that enormous house. He knew that if the blue haired teen had the piano in his life, then he didn't need anything else. Piano could make him the most happy person in all world. Whenever he saw Masato playing those white and black keys, he could feel his strong passion through all the musical notes. It was always so pleasant, so calm. That definitely wasn't the type of music that Ren liked, however he had started to enjoy it. Sometimes he even asked Hijirikawa to repeat a certain part just to be able to hear and feel that incredible strong notes vibrating inside of him. Of course he had never told Hijirikawa that it was only to hear the song again and let himself be consumed by all those wonderful feelings. Instead, he always said that something was wrong and he wanted to be sure what exactly it was. Masato also couldn't understand why Ren was doing all that for him. It was strange. The blond always said how he hated him and now was helping him with all his might. The blue haired teen wasn't complaining about his strange situation, he quite enjoyed it. With all the time he had lived with Ren, he learned something new about him. He learned that the blond was someone who was gentle and shy. Jinguji had difficulties with showing his true feelings, maybe it was because of this that he acted so full of himself. Masato couldn't help but think that was something amusing. If everyone knew about Jinguji's true personality, he would like to see what people would think.

_Jinguji_, lately he had started to call him by his last name. The blond did the same. It felt… good. Calling the blond like that was the proof that they were now closer. It was comfortable and pleasant. Hijirikawa liked that sensation. His heart always had a soft warmth. It was like a candle with a small flame, that whenever he called _Jinguji_, the flame would grow more intense than before. It was unique. Special. He was starting to think that a new bond between them had been born. Could that be true? Did Jinguji feel the same as he did? The blue haired teen was afraid with his new discovery, yet he wanted to risk and think about Ren as his new friend. Then, maybe… Just maybe, they could share a new stage for their friendship later.

"No, no, no dammit! Why can't you see that third movement has three different stages? First you have the seven high quick notes with two strong ones at the end. Second you have a slow pace that lasts twenty seconds. Only then, you have the third stage, where you have to increase and decrease the intensity of your notes. Shit! Why do you have to complicate what's easy?" Ren explained harshly, while Masato heard everything and tried to stop his will to cry. Just when he was starting to think about Jinguji as his new friend, the blond had to go and be rude. Insensitive. The blue haired teen bit his lower lip and clenched his fists to control himself. His blue eyes remained staring at the piano keys. His heart hurt with Ren's words. The blond was right. Maybe he should quit. Seeing him in such a state, Ren sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. Let's try again." Ren said, this time his voice was soft. Gentle. Warm. Masato's eyes quickly looked at Ren, widened with surprise. With such simple and vulgar words, the blond had taken all his doubts away. He was hopeful again. How was that possible?

Masato took a deep breath and prepared himself to be able to start playing again. Finally he started. The end of the second movement. Better, he was much better after all the hard work he and Ren had gone through. Almost perfect, still a few parts to improve though. A few more notes and his nightmare would start. One last high and soft note and… it was over.

"_Third movement… Seven high and quick notes, then I have to add two strong notes to finish and start with the new stage. Slow pace… Slow? I don't think it is slow. It's more like… I don't know. I have to be fast with my fingers, so it isn't slow. Somehow… Somehow I… It's not enough! It's hard. I can't. It's impossible."_ Masato was insecure. His doubts had returned.

"Fuck Hijirikawa… Faster!" Ren shouted as Masato played fiercely. His blue eyes staring attentively and intensely at each one of the keys beneath his thin fingers. His forehead was already covered with a few drops of sweat.

"More!" Ren shouted again and Masato was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Not enough dammit! Increase your fingers' movements." The blue haired teen increased the movements of his fingers, and in doing that his arms and hands began to hurt.

"_No… This is wrong… It shouldn't be like this. When I play __the__ piano I shouldn't be in pain, I should be enjoying every single musical note. I should be happy. I should be __in__ my own world. I… can't anymore."_ Masato thought with a sharp pain in his heart. This time he knew what he really should do.

Beethoven's irregular song stopped being heard in the large room. The blue haired teen rose from the small black bench, looking into Ren's light blue eyes and said "I will stop. I'm not going to enter on that contest, Jinguji." His voice was trembling and his blue eyes held a sad glow. Right now, Masato was doing his best to not start crying. He didn't want to show his weakness in front of Jinguji.

Ren didn't respond, so Masato began to walk, ready to leave the room. Nevertheless, when he was side by side with the blond he felt Ren grab his arm and say "Don't do it… please." The tone of his voice was gentle and peaceful. Why did he have to do this whenever Hijirikawa had already decided something? It made the blue haired teen feel frustrated.

"Why?" Masato asked without looking at him. Ren was also looking away "I-I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention yelling at you, I just…" Suddenly, the blond realized something and asked "Hijirikawa, can you please play again that song by Viva-something?"

"It's Vivaldi." Masato fixed, looking at him with curiosity. "Why?" He asked.

"Just do it, please." Ren said, this time facing him.

"O-Okay." Masato agreed dazzled by his intense gaze.

The blue haired teen returned to the piano and sitting began to play Vivaldi's song. "Four seasons, summer", a song about one of the most enjoyable seasons in everyone's life. Just like "Moonlight Sonata" this song also had irregular notes. Masato could be playing at a very slow pace, when suddenly he needed to increase the rhythm of the song. Quicker. Stronger. Powerful. All the different ways could create an amazing harmony. What a contrast. The opposite notes attracted to one another like a magnet. So, it was true… Opposites attract at everything, even in music. Something new that Masato had discovered. His feeling of happiness while playing had returned. He was again in his own world, a world where he and nobody else could create perfection.

"_I knew it! This idiot… Why can't he play that fucking song? Damn it!"_ Ren thought as he listened and lost himself in Masato's strong passionate playing.

After a few more notes, the song came to an end and Ren asked, whispering in Masato's ear "Why are you so afraid? It's your father? Or, maybe it's your self confidence?" Masato startled. He hadn't noticed Ren's approach.

"W-What are you talking about?" The blue haired teen asked.

"You're an idiot, you know? This song is just like the other. I think it's worse than the other. You have more irregular notes here than in "Moonlight Sonata". Tell me the truth Hijirikawa, you are afraid to lose the contest right? Inside your head you only have one thought. _I have to win_, right? Fuck! I thought you were different. Right now I saw… No, I felt a passion that burned intensely inside of my heart. Then, why can't I feel the same while you're playing Beethoven's song? Because you're thinking with your head! Think with your heart. Enjoy the song. Create the perfect harmony. Make me feel that intense passion again, Hijirikawa." Ren said with a deep voice, taking Masato's breath away. The blue haired teen felt a shiver up his spine. The blond had the ability to make him believe with all his soul in every single word uttered by his mouth.

"Why… Why are you doing so much for me? Why do you want me to enter the contest so much?" Masato asked.

"Who knows. Maybe because I don't have anything else to do." Ren answered smiling. His mouth still near to Masato's ear.

"T-That's not a valid answer." The blue haired teen said turning his head around. They were now facing each other and he added "If-If you want something to do, then go fuck with some girls. That was what you always did."

Ren's light blue eyes widened in amazement. He wasn't expecting these sudden words. His smile disappeared and his eyes were now half open. He cornered Masato with his arms, placing them on each side of his body. Then, he leaned his face into Masato's placing his nose on the other's. For some reason Masato had hurt him.

"Fuck some girls, right… Then, what if I fuck with you Hijirikawa?" Ren said bitterly. His eyes were intensely staring into Hijirikawa's causing a shiver throughout his body.

"W-What are you… saying?" Masato asked lowering the tone of his voice. His cheeks had turned a soft red.

Ren's eyes widened again and a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Oh… You're blushing Hijirikawa. But do you know, I'm not interested in you? At least like that. I admit that you're cuter than I thought. I even can affirm that you're not as ugly as I always said, however I'm not interested in men." Ren said smirking.

"S-Shut up! I-I didn't say that! Tsk" Masato said pushing Ren away.

"Really? Then fine. What time is it? Today I have rehearsals at 4 pm." The blond asked.

"Then you should go. Right now its 3:30 pm." Masato said avoiding Ren's glance.

The blond smirked one more time due to Masato's reaction, and said "Then see you tomorrow, Hijirikawa." He grabbed his bag and left Masato's room.

"Idiot." Masato muttered as he heard the sound of the door closing.

* * *

"Hijirikawa-kun, can I talk with you?" Honda-sensei asked.

"Of course sensei." Masato answered smiling gently.

The blue haired teen headed to the teacher's desk and sat in one of the chairs next it.

"So Hijirikawa-kun, how is your geometry?" Honda asked.

Masato startled with the sudden question and looking away said "It-It's okay sensei. Thanks to… Thanks to Jinguji I can solve almost all the exercises. Of course there are some I can't do, but he always makes an extra effort to explain it to me in a simpler way." At this point the blue haired teen was smiling softly, so softly that when he noticed his sensei was looking at him astonished, he deeply blushed. Honda chuckled and said "I see. It seems that both of you are really close friends now. I'm glad. I was worried in the beginning, so I was forced to spy on the two of you after that incident when you punched each other. Well, in one way or another I knew you two could get along."

Masato's face was redder than before. He tried to deny Honda's words, however he couldn't because it was the truth.

"Please sensei, don't overreact. We are not best friends, we are…"

"_What are we?"_ Masato thought, his blue eyes were widened with confusion and amazement.

"We are just friends." The blue haired teen said feeling disappointed. He shouldn't feel disappointed. Why did he feel in such a way?

"_I admit that you're __cuter__ than I thought. I even can affirm that you're not as ugly as I always said…"_

Masato remembered Ren's words and his heart quickened. Those words made him happy, in all his eighteen years of life nobody else besides Keita had told him that he was cute. Well, also despite Natsuki, Syo and Otoya. However, it wasn't the words exactly. What made Masato really happy was the fact of such words being Jinguji's words. Somehow, inside Masato's heart and head, Jinguji Ren was starting to be special. Even if he hadn't realize it.

"Of course. Do you know Hijirikawa-kun, friendship is the most important bond in people's lives? Because friendship is the only bond that lasts forever. That's why you two must savor it." Honda said smiling gently.

Masato looked away and said hesitantly "S-Sure."

"Then I'm glad, because even if your time is coming to an end, you two will be together as good friends right?" The teacher asked, his gentle smile remained on his face.

Masato on the other hand, was astonished and asked "W-What do you mean, Honda-sensei?"

"Huh? Well, 7th May is the last day of your punishment. Can't you remember? I said that-" Honda was stopped by his student.

"Yes… Yes I remember, it's just… I… I have to go sensei." Saying that, the teen rose from the chair and exited the classroom. He ran as fast as he could. So fast that his breath was already deep and heavy, and his heart was racing. When he reached the large garden of school, Masato walked toward a bench and sat himself down. For long minutes, he remained quiet trying to recover from the previous shocking words. Once he recovered, he heard over and over again Honda's words inside of his head. If what Honda-sensei said was in fact true, then after May seventh everything they did together would disappear as if never had existed. Masato didn't want that. He had begun to enjoy Ren's presence. Ren's personality. Ren's smiles. Ren's gentle voice. What should he do? He wanted to remain beside the blond. Why did he have those strong feelings? He couldn't understand. It was true that lately they had deepened their relationship. They were closer than before, however Masato felt that wasn't enough. He wanted more, but how much more? Suddenly he felt his body shaking and had an enormous urge to cry. Definitely May seventh would be a nightmare.

* * *

**Poor Masa-chan T^T. Well, I'm going to tell you the truth... 7th May is my birthday so... What do you think it will happen? *hohoho ^O^* hi~mi~tsu x3**

**Hope you enjoyed even with mistakes**

**See you next week ;3**

**Chuu***


	15. Chapter XV

**Hi everybody :'D! As I promised, here it is the 15****th**** chapter. And it is beta'ed by Scarlotte O'Hara :')**

**Enjoy ;3**

* * *

**Chapter XV**

* * *

Masato was sitting on his large bed looking through the window of his room. Today was a pleasant day outside, the sun had an intense glow and he knew it was burning in the street. He could sense it on his soft pale skin through the dense glass of the large window. It was as if it was summer already. Yet in fact it was only May 6, and tomorrow it would be May 7; the most awaited day of his life. The day when he finally could free up the chains that had prevented him from realizing his dream a little. If so, why was his heart so tight? Why did it seem that inside his heart it was raining? An intense rain with strong and powerful gusts of wind and drops of rain that pounded inside him. It was frustrating feeling like that. Masato should have been happy. He wanted to feel happy, however no matter how much he tried to think about how his life would change tomorrow, nothing helped him forget about the tight pain in his heart. He tried to ignore it by clenching his dark blue eyes shut and burying his face in his knees, nevertheless it was even worse. With his eyes shut, the figure of a certain blond playboy appeared in his mind making his heart race so much that it became even more painful.

"_I hate him... I hate him... I hate him… I hate him... I love h-"_ Masato's blue eyes widened in shock with the sudden realization of his own thoughts. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his heart was pounding, yet now what he felt inside him was a comfortable warmth. So comfortable that he was melting. Suddenly, a soft knock on the door of his room woke him up from his pleasant trance.

"Y-Yes?" He said, his voice trembling with nervousness. The dark brown door opened revealing a old woman with gentle honey eyes. "Petra… What?"

The old woman smiled gently and said "Takahashi-sama is here to talk to you." Saying that, she shifted her body allowing to the dark haired teen to enter in the room. "Then, I will leave you alone." Petra said closing the door.

"K-Keita? What are you doing here?" Masato asked surprised by the sudden visit.

The dark haired teen smiled warmly and asked teasingly "So, a friend can't come visit his best friend?"

The blue haired teen also smiled and said "Of course you can, you're also my best friend Keita. I really needed some company…" His last sentence was said in a low voice, so low, that Keita was unable to understand the real meaning of his words. "Come, sit here." Masato said patting the large bed beside him.

Keita walked towards the bed and sat next his best friend, his warm smile quickly disappeared and was replaced by a painful expression. The blue haired male felt worried looking at his friend. One minute he was alright and happy, but the next he was so… nervous. No, Masato didn't know if nervous was the right word to describe Keita's state at this moment, however he could say that his friend was hurt and worried by something.

"Masa-chan…" Keita said finally, his voice trembling. Masato was becoming even more worried. His friend had started to talk, but hadn't continued. Which was even more strange.

"Keita, are you alright?" The blue haired teen asked, his voice calm and he placed one of his hands gently on Keita's shoulder.

"Y-Yeah I… I… This is just…" Keita's voice held a slight tone of sadness and pain. His face was hidden between his hands. He was nervous, his heart was strongly pounding inside his chest. He wanted to tell Masato something extremely important, however he was terribly afraid.

"K-Keita do you need something? I can go and ask-"

"No… I… am okay Masa-chan." The dark haired teen finally faced his friend and smiled. Yet, this time his smile was forced and his silver eyes held a sad glow. Almost panic… Maybe. "I have to tell you something Masa-chan." He said his forced smile fading.

"Keita, you're scaring me. What is happening to you? A-Are you s-sick?" Masato asked extremely worried.

"No, no don't worry Masa-chan. I'm okay. What I have to tell you is something completely different and probably will change your life." The dark haired male said. Now his hands had begun to shake uncontrollably.

"W-What is… it?" Masato asked even more scared than before. He never had seen his friend act so strange and nervous before, this was the first time.

"Do… Do you know Masa… I… You… We are… We are…" It was impossible. Keita was feeling terribly afraid and nervous. He knew he had to tell him the truth, but what if Masato never forgave him? Or worse than that, what if Masato never forgave his father? Keita knew the truth of the relationship between his best friend and his father, however he needed to tell Masato everything. He was tired of lying to Masato. Besides, there was someone who was going to get hurt because of this lie. Somehow, and without knowing the real meaning of his own feelings Keita didn't want to hurt that person anymore. He was important.

"Keita, please tell me what's happening!" Masato practically shouted tired of waiting for his friend's words.

"Okay, but Masa promise me that you will not be mad at me… And even more important, promise me that you will forgive your father." Keita said convicted.

"W-What-"

"Please Masato." Keita begged him.

The blue haired teen remained quiet and immobile for a few long minutes. The only thing he was able to do was to look at his friend. Somehow he was studying Keita, he wanted to know how serious his piercing silver eyes were. Once he had seen what he needed, Masato sighed and said "Very well, I promise you Keita. Now please, tell me what is happening. I'm very worried and scared you know?"

The dark haired teen smiled softly trying to calm his friend, then said "It's okay Masa. This is something extremely important and delicate, but nobody is dying." He laughed nervously and grabbed Masato's hands gently resuming his important speech "I will not make you wait anymore Masa… We are cousins. You and I are family."

The blue haired teen was skeptical before the sudden announcement. What Keita had said didn't make sense at all. Since when? Why didn't he know? Who else knew about this? These and many more questions appeared inside his head like a fierce hurricane. However, none of the questions had answers.

"What… do you… mean by f-family?" He managed to ask.

"I always wanted to tell you Masa, but I was afraid. First because I always loved you, and second because I knew how rude your father was. This was very hard to me. We have known each other since our childhood, I think we both were five years old. We were always together. We played together, we cried together, we slept together… Our days were so beautiful and happy, that was when I realized I already loved you. Now that I think about that, I was an idiot always protecting you and beating all the other boys who wanted to steal you from me. Anyway, our parents were really happy with our relationship because usually cousins don't get along with one another, but one day everything changed. Our fathers were working on something together, however my father made a mistake and your father never forgave him. We were forced to separate, but I never gave up. I loved you so much that I promised myself I would grow up and protect you from everything. And here I am. Your father doesn't remember me, that's why I can come here. I changed a lot since when I was a kid. I was a crybaby and you were the one who dried my tears." Once Keita's explanation came to an end, he smiled one more time warmly trying to comfort his cousin who was totally speechless.

"Tell me something… My father, he was the one who made a mistake right Keita?" Masato asked hiding his expression by lowering his face.

Keita squeezed his hands and said almost whispering "Y-Yes, your father was the one who did it, but my father never blamed him. He still believes that one day he and your father will reconcile."

"In truth my father is the true culprit as always. Why did he have to do such a thing? Your father… Your father… I'm sure that right now all your family hates mine. Hates me…" Masato shouted angrily with a few tears shimmering in the corner of his blue eyes. His voice and body were shaking due to the incredible effort he was making to understand everything.

"Masato nobody hates you. I don't hate you, my father nor my mother don't hate you. Everybody loves you. I love you." Keita shouted embracing his cousins shaking body. "I will be here protecting you. Always… Always protecting you. No matter what happens, I am here."

At that moment, the blue haired teen was touched by Keita's words and his thick tears began to fall over his slightly flushed cheeks. There existed someone who loved him for what he was, that person was his own cousin and nobody else.

"_Jinguji…"_ Masato whispered without even realizing it. Keita had heard him and asked "Masa-chan, do you love him?"

Masato's tears stopped and he asked confused "What?"

"Jinguji Ren, do you love him?" His cousin asked one more time releasing his body from the cozy embrace.

Masato deeply blushed once he heard and understood the question, then he asked stuttering "W-What… W-Why a-a-are you asking me that? Of course not, don't love him I _love_ him."

Keita stood still looking at him for brief seconds, then he began to laugh nonstop and said "Masa-chan are you aware of what you said just now? Oh my God, you're so funny when you're all flustered." Suddenly his cousin stopped laughing and his expression was now a serious one. Then he said whispering "And I would like to know why I can't feel jealous like before…"

"Eh? Did you said something?" Masato asked still flushed.

Keita looked intensely at him and asked surprising him even more "Masa-chan, can I kiss you?"

"What?" Masato asked incredulous.

"I want to confirm something, but for that I need to kiss you... Can… I?" He asked nervously and slightly blushed.

For several long seconds, that almost seemed like hours, Masato remained quiet and looking into Keita's silver eyes. One more time the blue haired teen was studying his cousin and best friend. Nevertheless, this time one more person was inside his head. Jinguji was tormenting his mind once more, and with him a lot of questions started to shoot through Masato's mind.

"M-Masa-chan, it's okay you don't have to if you don't want to." Keita said smiling gently.

The blue haired teen looked away and said "I-It's okay, you… You can ki-ki-kiss me."

"Huh? B-But I want to… well you know… kiss you like before, with my t-tongue…" Keita said deeply blushing and making his cousin also blush.

"I… I get it already… Jeez, just do it." Masato said truly embarrassed.

Keita swallowed hard, took a deep breath and closed the distance between them saying "T-Then, I will… I will ki-kiss you Masa-chan." Hearing that, Masato closed his blue eyes tightly due to all the sudden nervousness that possessed his slender body. Right now he could already feel Keita's hot breath against his skin around his nose and lips. A few more seconds passed, and Keita's warm lips were connected with his. A small shiver ran through his spine when he felt his cousin's wet and hot tongue licking his lips asking for permission to enter and explore the inside of his shy mouth. Masato gave him permission by lightly opening his soft pink lips. Keita felt Masato's body shaking, so gently stroked his soft hair trying to calm him. Then when he felt his cousin's body more calm, he inserted his tongue inside his mouth gently and softly caressing Masato's warm and sweet tongue. The blue haired teen felt another shiver through his spine. His cheeks were a deep dark red, his heart was beating faster, however Keita's kiss didn't take his breath away like Jinguji's intense light blue eyes. Or Jinguji's deep gentle voice. Or Jinguji's warm touch. Why was that? He was kissing Keita, yet his mind was full of Jinguji. His heart was calling for Jinguji's. It was strange and incomprehensible to him. However, Keita wasn't much better. The dark haired teen's head was full of Cecil's image. He was kissing the person he always loved, nevertheless his heart was with Cecil's. He even could taste Cecil's flavor. How was that possible if he was kissing somebody else instead?

Both teens were completely desperate, so Keita stopped the kiss and smiling softly said "I'm so sorry Masa-chan."

The blue haired teen opened his dark blue eyes very slowly and asked "Why are you apologizing?" His cheeks still flushed due to their previous action.

"Because I-" Yet, before Keita could say what he wanted, the door of Masato's room opened suddenly revealing a very furious blond playboy.

Masato's eyes widened with shock and fear and he asked stuttering "J-Jin-guji… wh-what are y-you d-doing here?"

"I should be the one doing questions, Hijirikawa. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jinguji asked harshly. He was so furious that he was even afraid of himself. He knew very well what Hijirikawa and the other idiot were doing, however he wanted to hear that from Hijirikawa's mouth.

Keita smirked at the furious expression of the blond and had an idea. He wanted to be sure of his own suspicions, after all he would always protect his cousin and best friend. And the blond was the most dangerous person in his life right now, however he was starting to think that perhaps Masato was also dangerous in the life of the playboy.

Without anymore waiting the dark haired teen embraced Masato's waist and closed their bodies' distance saying with a big smirk on his lips "We were doing exactly what you are thinking. You know right? I just can't resist Masa's soft and tempting pink lips. They are so addictive and appetizing. Even now, only looking at them makes me want to devour them one more time and _to_ _mark_ _them as mine_. Right, Masa-chan?" Keita looked at his cousin winking.

Masato blushed even more than when they were both kissing and stuttered "I… you… what… why… we…" He continued stuttering incomprehensible words, while the blond and Keita exchanged dark looks. His cousin still had a smirk on his lips. On the other hand, Jinguji was clenching his fistS and teeth tightly to control the immense urge to punching Keita's face right there and now.

Keita lowered his mouth to Masato's ear and whispered making sure that Jinguji heard what he said "Then, I have to go now Masa, but I hope we can continue our talk later." Saying that, Keita stood up from Masato's bed and walked towards the door. Once he was side by side with the blond, his smirk grew more and to provoke even more the playboy he licked his lips languidly.

"He is mine." Jinguji said, his voice low yet dominating.

"Oh… Then, I wish you luck Jinguji Ren." Keita said closing the dark brown door behind him.

Masato was still shocked and confused muttering countless words that nobody could understand. Ren looked intensely at him and his anger grew greater. He approached from behind Masato surprising him.

"So Hijirikawa," He began to say, but interrupted his own speech to lower his face to Masato's and continued "show me what you were doing with him exactly." Their eyes were deeply looking into each other's. Ren's nose was lightly touching Masato's. The blue haired teen flushed and moaned lightly once he felt Jinguji's breath against his. His heart was fiercely beating and had a comfortable cozy warmth. Totally different from Keita. Seeing his reaction, Ren's blue eyes widened and suddenly all his anger disappeared.

* * *

**I really love when Ren is jealous *O* he is sooooo cute hehehe**

**Keita was meanie but I loved him ^3^ he belongs to Cecil and Cecil belongs to him *hum* xb**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. **

**Next chap will be the important day, oh my… what will happen? **

**Then, see you next week ;3**

**Chuu***


	16. Chapter XVI

**Hi everyone :D sorry for the wait. To compensate you I wrote a long chap x3 I don't know if I like it or not ~~ I had a lot of trouble writing this chap GRR -_- But well, from the middle (more or less) till the end… I enjoyed writing it haha**

**Chap beta'ed by Scarlotte O'Hara :')**

**Okay, no more words… Enjoy (:**

* * *

**Chapter XVI**

* * *

"W-What are you doing here Jinguji?" Asked Masato looking away, trying to avoid Jinguji's overwhelming presence. He was ashamed because of the sudden slight moan he had emitted. He didn't know why but he felt weak whenever Jinguji was so close to him. Some time ago he had felt the same as he did now, when he had accidentally seen Jinguji and one of his conquests having sex in the storage room of the gym. He had even masturbated thinking about the blond. And… they had kissed. Well, in truth it wasn't a real kiss since their lips had only lightly touched. Although Masato _had felt_ Jinguji's warmth and softness through his mouth and breath. Masato's mouth emitted a small low moan and his dark blue eyes widened in shock. His body was reacting with only remembering everything once again. The blue haired teen was scared. Scared of his own feelings.

Ren remained quiet, looking at him for a few seconds. Their faces were still close, however the blue haired teen was avoiding him; and Ren _hated_ whenever someone ignored him. Mainly if that someone was Hijirikawa. Nevertheless he wasn't angry anymore because he had seen Hijirikawa react to his presence, somehow he felt stronger. Just like a few weeks ago when he felt Hijirikawa's lips against his. He really felt that Hijirikawa belonged to him. The anger inside him started to boil once again. It was true, Hijirikawa Masato was his belonging, so he had no right to react to anyone else but _him_.

"Hijirikawa." Ren said as he lowered his mouth to Masato's neck, his lips were slightly touching his pale skin and the blue haired teen startled. "Did you forget to who you belong? Do I have to remind you one more time… with my mouth?" The blond asked in a playful tone.

"_Be-long? Ah I see, to him I am just a simple possession. Like what? A pet? No, I think I am even less than that… A toy huh… It hurts knowing what I am to him. My heart is tight. I'm feeling sick. I want to cry. I really want to."_ Masato thought, his eyes shut tight and his teeth biting his lower lip in an attempt to control the insistent tears that tried to run down his face.

"I don't belong to you Jinguji." The blue haired teen said, his voice low almost a whisper. Nevertheless, he felt his tears rolling down his face and shouted "I don't belong to anybody. I am not yours." He pushed Jinguji's body away and ran out of his own room trying to escape of Jinguji's presence.

Ren stood astonished, looking at the dark brown open door trying to comprehend all of Hijirikawa's words inside his head. He had never seen the blue haired male so hurt before. Not even when all the incidents with his fans had happened had he been this hurt... So why now? Besides, they had already talked about this and Hijirikawa even agreed being his belonging. After all it was true. Hijirikawa Masato was his new toy.

"Tsk! What the fuck is his problem?" Ren asked himself as he sat on Masato's bed.

* * *

Masato went back to his room and saw Ren dozing on his bed, all the previous anger and sadness he felt before were back. How could the stupid blond be sleeping angelically when he was so upset with him? When he felt that nothing made more sense than Jinguji apologizing to him.

"This stupid asshole…" Masato muttered to himself, then grabbed the door and slammed it with all his strength waking up the sleeping blond.

Ren blinked a few times until he felt his light blue eyes get used to the bright light of the room. Then, looking at the blue haired teen asked annoyed "Oye why did you do that idiot? Didn't you see I was trying to sleep? I've been tired because of all the small performances that my band had. Be more sweet 'kay?"

"Oh… Really? Then what are you doing here at my house? If you want to sleep go to your own house stupid! Tsk" Masato said angrily as he entered his room and walked towards his white desk.

Ren looked at him surprised, then scratching his head asked "Look, what's up with you today? Are you nervous or something? I mean, you're cold and moody… Is it because of the contest tomorrow?"

Masato stopped looking for some papers and looked at Jinguji immediately saying "Cold and moody you say… Does my personality bother you? If so, then feel free and get out of my house." Masato knew he was being arrogant, but he couldn't help it. He was hurt and sad, so Jinguji didn't deserve his smile or gentle voice and gestures.

"Hijirikawa stop being an idiot and stubborn, I came here to sleep in your house and that way we can go to the contest tomorrow together. You have to-" Ren was interrupted by Masato's bitter voice.

"Huh? What the… Who the hell told you to do that? I don't need you here or in the contest. I don't need anyone, and if I need I would tell Keita since he is the only one who loves me honestly."

Ren clenched his teeth and asked "Hum… Keita né? Then Hijirikawa, do you belong to Takahashi?"

"Belong…" He muttered, his blue eyes widened with the same words as before. His heart stopped for a second with Jinguji's expression. The blond was looking at him angrily and his fists were clenched tightly as if he wanted to control his body from all his emotions. If Masato didn't know him so well, he would say that maybe the blond was jealous of Keita. Because whenever they speak about him Jinguji stood with that dark look he had now. However that was impossible, since Jinguji wouldn't feel jealous because of a man. "Yes… yes, if it is Keita then I am glad to say that I belong to him. _Nonsense._" He said indifferently as he came back to his work. Searching for a few musical papers for tomorrow. Yet, as soon as he turned his back to the blond, Ren approached him from behind, trapping his body against his desk.

"Who do you think you are to talk to me so arrogantly, Hijirikawa?" Ren asked, his voice deep and serious. So serious that Masato trembled with fright. However he ignored his own feelings and argued back.

"A person." He simply answered.

"Huh? What kind of answer is that?" Ren asked incredulously.

"I am a person Jinguji, not a toy." He said turning around to face the blond. Their blue eyes met and Ren felt a slight shiver throughout his body. "I don't belong to you nor Keita. I am free. Now please get out of my way, I want to go play the piano a little more before my father returns home." Saying this, Masato tried to push Ren away yet the blond didn't move.

"Even if you're free you're mine Hijirikawa." Ren said looking into Masato's blue eyes intensely.

"Huh? What kind of nonsense is that? Are you deaf or something? I told you, I am not yours! I belong to myself and nobody else. Not even my father! Now let me go!" Masato said raising the volume of his voice while trying to push Ren away once more.

The blond released his body and one more time the blue haired teen left his own room and Jinguji inside of it. He ran down the stairs and headed to the music room of his house. He had stopped to cry a few minutes ago, yet he felt on the verge of tears again. Jinguji was an idiot and had the worst personality ever. Even so, Masato noticed concerned in his words when he told him about to sleep at his house. If only he could be like that always. Gentle, concerned about him… Yet, he had totally forgotten about his true self. The blond was arrogant, full of himself, insensitive who only thought about himself and did everything for his own sake. In truth Jinguji was an asshole. Why did he have to be like that? Why did Jinguji have to be so possessive toward him? In last few days Masato had started to see him as a possible friend, yet now… He thought about him as much more than a friend and he hated that fact. Because in truth he didn't know what he felt for him exactly.

On the other hand, inside his room Ren was also thinking about his own behavior and Hijirikawa. He already had noticed that whenever the blue haired teen spoke about the dark haired male then his blood began to boil in anger through is veins. He didn't know why exactly but it was a completely annoying feeling. When today he heard Hijirikawa saying that he didn't mind if he was Takahashi's belonging, he felt an immense urge to lock the blue haired teen somewhere else far far away from the dark haired male. Far away from anybody else. And what about that talk of being free? No matter how many times Hijirikawa denied that fact, he was Ren's belonging. He had marked him once as his, and if he needed he would do it again and again until the blue haired teen understood his own position. Nevertheless, why was he thinking like that? Why did he want so much for Hijirikawa to belong only to him? It was strange, very strange in fact, because he never felt this great urge of possessing someone so much in his whole life. Not with one of his conquests… not with one of his friends… Not even his ex girlfriend, and Ren had loved her like anybody else. But Hijirikawa… was totally different from everyone.

"_Tsk that fucking idiot! He is moody and is trying to make me feel moody as well. Shit!" _The blond thought as he grabbed his small bag of the floor to take off a towel and head to Masato's bathroom inside of his room.

* * *

Masato was playing with all his might both songs for the contest tomorrow. He wanted to see how much he had improved since the first time he read the rules. And he didn't want to be full of himself, just like a certain blond, but he was better. Much better. He could play each musical note and feeling it resonate and vibrate inside him. He was able to create his own world, where only him and the music existed. Well, at least usually he could do that, however not today. His mind was full of Jinguji Ren. His voice… his words… his eyes… Every single thing about the stupid annoying playboy was driving him crazy.

"Tsk I can't focus. It's his fault, that damn playboy…" The blue haired teen said as he rose from the black bench of the piano and left the music room. He climbed the stairs of his house and headed once again to his room. He had been playing the piano for one hour, so maybe the blond had left to go to his own house. However, once he arrived to his room Jinguji Ren was lying on his bed and reading a stupid magazine. Where did he get that magazine from? No, that wasn't important. The important thing was why was he still here?

"Oye Jinguji, what are you doing here? Why don't you go to your house?" Masato asked entering the room and dropping the papers on his desk.

"I already told you Hijirikawa, I came to sleep here. Besides…" Ren said without facing him. He simply continued looking at the stupid magazine and speaking in a relaxed manner as if he was at his own house.

"Besides?" Masato asked feeling more annoyed than before.

"Hijirikawa come here please." Ren asked him.

"Huh? Why?" Masato asked raising an eyebrow.

"Stop arguing back, just come here damn it. I have something to show you." Ren said.

Masato sighed and walked towards his bed where Ren lay down.

"What could you possibly have to show-" Once he was beside the blond he would be able to find out what type of magazine was he reading. Or better, seeing. That magazine was one of the erotic magazines he had bought to help him to forget about Jinguji's horny member sliding inside and outside the girl's body. His dark blue eyes were widened in astonishment, his cheeks were deeply red, all the way up to his ears. His body was intensely shaking due to all the embarrassment he felt. If he could, he wanted hide himself far away from the blond.

"W-W-W-Why are you with that? Where did you find it? You idiot! That was well hidden!" Masato shouted completely flustered.

Ren smirked and said "I took a shower and when I came back here to change my clothes I saw a lot of books under your bed. Well, I thought they were books but it seems it isn't the type of books I thought it would be." The blond rose from the bed and approached Masato showing him the magazine with pictures of three different positions of a naked girl. Then he asked looking him in the eyes "So Hijirikawa, which one is your favorite position?" Masato blushed even more while looking at the sexy girl in the magazine. "You're so pure... Then tell me, why do you have this here? Did you relieve your body with this?"

"I… I…" Masato stuttered as he walked back.

Yet, Jinguji continued walking toward him and asking the whole time "It helped you? You fantasized with this girl?"

"I d-don't…" Masato stuttered again as he reached one of the walls in his room.

Ren leaned his body against Masato's and continued whispering in his ear "Or you fantasized with someone else? If so, did you call their name when you reached your climax?"

Masato closed his eyes tightly, and clenched his fists to control any small noise that his mouth wanted to utter. He was totally embarrassed and flustered because of Jinguji's sudden actions. Jinguji's breath in his ear, Jinguji's warmth against his, Jinguji's intense voice... He felt strange sensations throughout his body with all Jinguji's presence. The blond had so much control over him, that Masato bet if he knew probably would try to take advantage of that fact. But Masato wouldn't let him do that. For his own sake he couldn't let him do that.

"L-Leave me alone!" The blue haired teen shouted flustered, pushing Jinguji roughly away.

Ren released him laughing and said "You're really pure Hijirikawa. I was just trying to tease you."

"I-Idiot, jerk, asshole, stupid, perverted…" Masato shouted, his cheeks and ears redder than before.

Ren laughed harder with every single name Hijirikawa called him. However he stopped and asked smiling gently "So, are you calmer now? Are you still nervous?"

Masato's blue eyes widened in shock with Jinguji's question. He couldn't believe that the blond had done all that only because he was worried. Only to be able to calm him… And he was calmer than before. In fact he even had forgot about his stupid words an hour ago. Why? Whenever Masato had planned to hate the blond, he had to come and be the sweetest person in all the world.

"_This is just torture. It's even more painful. It hurts even more knowing that this smile, right here and now, is just…__for__ me."_ Masato thought looking at the blond's bright gentle smile.

"You're an idiot. I want to go to sleep now, you can use one of the mattresses that is inside of my closet." Masato said walking towards the bathroom inside his room.

"Oye, what about dinner?" Ren asked confused.

"Oh about that don't worry, Petra will bring you something later so you can eat here in my room. Just try not to wake me up." The blue haired teen explained ready to close the bathroom's door. However, the blond interrupted him.

"And you? Will you not eat? Aren't you hungry?"

"No, I'm not. So if you excuse me I want to change into my pajamas." Saying this the blue haired male closed the door leaving the blond astonished looking at it.

* * *

It was dark night already and Ren wasn't sleepy yet. Maybe it was because of the strange ambience. _"As if…"_ He was adapted to living alone and had already slept in all his conquests houses so it wasn't the place exactly. Maybe because he was sleeping on the floor. _"Yeah, I always sleep in a fluffy mattress and now this idiot put me to sleep in the floor. Tsk"_ Ren deserved the best always, mainly after everything he had done for the sleeping blue haired teen.

"Tsk, look at him he just like sleeping beauty… How annoying! What if I woke him up?" Ren said to himself, a small smirk curving his lips. Then he rose from the white mattress and leaned his body into Masato's. In the beginning he remained quiet and looking at him, but suddenly a new idea crossed his mind and the smirk in his lips widened. "Let's just do it right, Hijirikawa?" He whispered as he moved his mouth to Masato's neck slightly pressing his lips against the warm flesh. Ren remained that way for long seconds, only feeling Masato's warmth and letting his nose absorb his scent. His scent provoked in him different sensations from all the girls he fucked before. Their scent was just the type of smell he wanted to feel if fucking was what he wanted. However, Hijirikawa's scent was… He didn't know how it was exactly, nevertheless he knew one thing with all his certainty. Hijirikawa's scent was the most addictive ever. How could he smell so good if he was a man? It was just impossible. He must be dreaming about someone's scent. When he felt that his nose had smelled enough, he opened his mouth and slowly licked his skin. Doing that he felt his blood boil and a slight pressure inside his body. It was as if his body was begging for more of Hijirikawa's. So he just obeyed and continued licking his soft warm skin, lightly sucking once in a while as if he wanted to absorb all his tempting scent with his lascivious mouth. That was when Hijirikawa's mouth started to emit small moans. Without stopping his sucking on Hijirikawa's neck, Ren looked at his face out of the corner of his light blue eyes. It was dark in the room, however the large window above Hijirikawa's bed was a great help to let the blond observe his expression of slight pleasure. He liked to see his face, the blue haired teen was enjoying this even without being aware of what it was exactly. Ren felt stronger again because the blue haired teen belonged to him, and only him, right now.

"_Exactly Hijirikawa, you're mine. Even if your mouth denies it, your body will always know it."_ He thought as he sucked harder on Hijirikawa's warm skin. The blue haired teen moaned a bit louder than before and his body shuddered lightly under Ren's. The blond also moaned when one of Hijirikawa's legs lightly rubbed his member under his pajama's pants. However, his moan was muffled by Hijirikawa's neck. Ren was hard like a rock and he knew it, although he preferred ignore that fact. Being horny from another man wasn't acceptable. However that wasn't important now. Now he only wanted to mark Hijirikawa's body as his. After that, no matter how many times he denied, Ren would know how his expression was while he did such a thing, while he gave Hijirikawa pleasure. So, without more waiting, the blond slightly bit and sucked on his skin. Hijirikawa didn't wake up, however his body was intensely feeling Ren's tongue and teeth and his mouth was manifesting all his slight pleasure by moaning and gasping louder but not enough to wake up somebody else. Once Ren felt that what he did was enough, he let go of Hijirikawa's neck to watch the intense dark red mark over his pale soft skin. That mark would last at least two weeks, and he felt glorious seeing it on Hijirikawa's body.

"Let's see what will you do after noticing it." Ren whispered in his ear before rose and return to his mattress.

* * *

**A very complicated chap you saw? Haha well, hope you enjoyed ;) [you can leave a review telling me what you think :3, I will treasure it]**

**PS:. To the followers of my other RenMasa story "Bonds" I will not update this week… Sorry T ^ T**

**So… Till next week ;D**

**Chuu***


	17. Chapter XVII

**Hi everybody :D **

**Before start reading I want to apologize with all of you because on 14****th**** chap I told you that the next one would be about the contest, but I really had to write all this T^T I am so sorry!**

**Okay, about this chap I like it a lot x3 furthermore I was totally inspired (which is rare sometimes hahaha) I had more to write, but I thought it was better stop. Besides I would kill my dear beta ^v^ hehehe (btw, this chap is beta'ed by Scarlotte O'Hara)**

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter XVII**

* * *

The strong bright sunlight that was peering through the large window of the room touched Masato's eyelids waking him up. The blue haired teen rubbed his eyes before opening them completely to the intense light inside of the room. Once he opened them, he quickly felt a sharp pain in his heart when remembered what day it was. May 7, Sunday the day that one of Hijirikawa Masato's dreams would be realized. Perhaps the most important day of his whole life. The beginning of something would start in Masato's life, however it was also the end. The end of something that had started to be _extremely_ important to him. Nevertheless, he didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to admit such a thing, so he fought against his own will and rose from his large bed heading to the bathroom inside his room ready to start his day in the most pleasant way. Once he took the hot and cozy shower, he dressed in black pants with a white shirt. He buttoned all the buttons up his neck, when suddenly something weird happened.

"Aah" Masato moaned when his fingertips touched his neck lightly. He had felt a strange sensation at that touch, however he didn't know why. Confused, the blue haired teen looked at the mirror in front of him, and seeing his reflection his dark blue eyes widened in shock.

"_Ki-kiss mark? Why? When? How? I don't remember-" _Suddenly the image of a certain blond appeared in his head and he blushed with embarrassment and anger shouting "JINGUJI!"

Inside of his room the blond was still sleeping peacefully as if nothing had happened, as if Masato's voice hadn't been loud enough. Seeing him so relaxed made Masato's anger increase more. How could the stupid blond sleep so well after what he had done? Why did he have do that? Masato had just gotten rid of Jinguji's last mark, and now he had earned a new one. He couldn't deny that he hadn't missed that kiss mark, because he had. Whenever he looked at it he remembered Jinguji's words and his deep and intense voice when he uttered them. _You're mine _he had said as if he was jealous, yet there was something else hidden behind those words and his actions that made the blue haired boy accept them with all his heart. Somehow he felt safe, that was why he had agreed 'belong' to the blond. Because he wanted to feel this way always. Nevertheless the mark disappeared and with it their new relationship also disappeared. It was as if that mark controlled everything that bonded them together. And now… Now he had to bear with it all over again. This new mark would connect them one more time, and Masato was afraid. Perhaps to Jinguji that mark was nothing, however to him that mark was something; maybe he wouldn't ever let the blond know it. Nevertheless he wanted an explanation.

"JINGUJI!" He shouted the blond's name again trying to wake him up. It was becoming impossible, he decided to attempt it one more time though. "Oye Jinguji wake up!" Nothing, the blond continued sleeping peacefully. "Y-You idiot… Are you joking with me? Wake up damn it!" He said shaking Jinguji harshly.

Finally, the blond had started to react "Hum what?" He asked half asleep.

"W-What? What you ask... You idiot what the hell is this? Who told you to do this? No, who told you that you could suck on my skin this way? Were you hungry or something? Do you think I'm what? Food? Tsk stupid idiot! Say something!" Masato asked angry and totally embarrassed.

Ren didn't move, his eyes remained closed however he was smiling in his head. He was enjoying hearing and knowing that Hijirikawa was so flustered because of him. Mostly he was satisfied because no matter how much the blue haired teen said he hated it, he had his kiss mark on his pale neck once again. Ren was starting to think that when this one disappeared he would make a new one, no matter how many times it disappeared, he would do it over and over again. Always.

"What are you talking about Hijirikawa?" He asked trying to convince him that he was still asleep, when in truth he had completely woken up and was only teasing him.

"HUH? Don't try to fool me, I know very well it was you who did this to my skin! Aren't you ashamed? Aren't you sorry?" Masato said, his voice louder and his face redder.

Finally the blond opened his light blue eyes slowly and looked at Hijirikawa. The blue haired boy had his mouth in a small pout, his face was deeply red up his ears and his dark blue eyes were looking at him intensely with anger and embarrassment. Mainly embarrassment, the blond knew that look very well. Furthermore the blue haired teen only pouted whenever he was truly ashamed. He had seen him pouting only once when he complimented him for doing a geometry exercise right. Ren felt a slight shiver run throughout his entire body with the surprising figure in front of him. He was definitely enjoying all this so much that he couldn't stop.

"Look Hijirikawa, I don't know what are you talking about. I want to sleep a little more, I can't believe you woke me up this early to talk about this nonsense." Ren said looking at him seriously, trying to disguise his enjoyment.

The blue haired teen clenched his fists and shouted one more time "Nonsense? Do you think that this is nonsense? I didn't have this kiss mark yesterday when I went to bed, so only you could have done it! Just admit it you jerk!"

The blond sat on the mattress and grabbing Hijirikawa's wrist pulled him close to himself saying while looking at his kiss mark "Mmm… This doesn't look like mine…" He touched it with two of his fingers softly and continued "Maybe it was your boyfriend, Takahashi right? You should talk with him Hijirikawa." He was trying with all his might control a big smirk that wanted to appear and spoil everything. Masato blushed even more trying to free his wrist and neck from Jinguji's hands.

"L-Let me go and stop playing dumb Jinguji! I know very well that this wasn't made by Keita, it was you! Why did you do this? And how without waking me up?" Masato asked.

"Okay, if you say so let me see if it's mine." The blond said grabbing Hijirikawa's wrist again.

"W-What are you doing?" Masato asked surprised.

"Well, I'm going to see if this kiss mark is mine or not." The blond said ready to lean his mouth to Hijirikawa's neck.

"W-What? Wait, stop you stupid! What the hell are you trying to do?" Masato asked flustered.

"I'm going to see if this kiss mark fits on my mouth." Ren said a small smirk curving his lips as his mouth got closer to Hijirikawa's neck.

"S-Stop!" Masato shouted moving away from the blond with one of his hands covering the kiss mark on his neck. Ren's smirk widened as he saw Hijirikawa's reaction. He even thought that right now the blue haired teen was really cute.

"What Hijirikawa, don't you want me to see if that mark is mine? I'm not sure anymore, maybe it is and I did it without being aware of it." Ren said smirking.

"Huh? How is that possible?" Masato asked annoyed.

"I don't know… Maybe I'm somnambulist." He said teasing the blue haired boy.

"Somnambulist? Somnambulist? You…" But before he could say anything else, a soft knock on the door interrupted him. "Y-Yes?" He said, his voice a little calmer than a few seconds ago. The door opened revealing Petra with a tray full of dishes and food.

"I brought your breakfast young master, Jinguji-sama." She said smiling gently.

"Petra you didn't have to." Masato said helping the old woman with the tray.

"And you two would have breakfast with your father? I don't think he would like to know that Jinguji-sama slept here at his house." She said still smiling.

Masato looked at the blond, who was frowning in confusion, and sighing said "You're right, thank you so much. I will take the tray back later." She responded with her gentle smile and left Masato's room.

"Oye why can't we have breakfast with your family?" Ren asked curious and confused.

"Because you came here without telling me, besides you're not the type of person that my father would like for his son's company." Masato explained putting the tray on his desk.

"The type? Which type? What do you mean?" Ren asked frowning more and more. Somehow he felt offended with Hijirikawa's words, however he didn't know why.

Masato looked at the blond and felt a strange twinge in his chest at his expression. Then, as if he wanted to relive him he said "Don't worry, you're just… Too free for my father's liking. Now let's eat, after breakfast my father will go to work and my mother will go to her friend's house as always. So I want to play the piano a little more."

Ren felt confused still, however he let it go once Hijirikawa talked about the piano. Thanks to his brilliant idea of sleeping at his house he could listen to the blue haired teen play the piano early in the morning. He loved Hijirikawa's playing style so much that he thought listening to something played by him was the most pleasant way of starting a day. Classical music wasn't something that he appreciated, nevertheless Hijirikawa had the ability to absorb all his mind, even his soul with his incredible musical notes echoing and vibrating inside of him; carrying him to another place totally unknown to him but a place where he felt comfortable. A place where only he and Hijirikawa existed. It was strange to him thinking and feeling like this about someone else, mainly Hijirikawa a man, yet somehow Hijirikawa's songs could bond them for a little while.

"Okay, let's eat then." Ren said smiling softly as he headed towards the tray ready to eat breakfast.

* * *

They were both at the piano's room inside Masato's house and the blue haired boy was already playing the two songs for the contest. He played 'The Maiden's Prayer' over and over again and the more he played, the better he got playing such amazing and pleasant song. A song that made Jinguji close his blue eyes and listen to it without feel tired of all the countless and different musical notes that create a perfect harmony inside him. Yet suddenly he stopped playing that amazing song, and instead began to play the one that made him show how fragile he could be when desperate. The first movement was the slowest and because of this, the most easy to play. The second was quicker, yet was also easy because Ren could see how Hijirikawa had incredible control in each one of the high and low notes. However, Ren was already feeling nervous and anxious for the third and hardest movement. A faster movement, full of high and irregular notes from the beginning until the end, but it was also the movement that burned inside Ren's heart. 'Moonlight Sonata's' third movement and 'The four Seasons, Summer' were the only songs that Ren had seen Hijirikawa play that made him feel such heat inside him. He believed this happened not because of the songs but because of Hijirikawa's figure frantically playing, as if the world could end at any moment. No matter how many times the blond saw him like that, that small fire inside him would grow and grow more unstoppable and uncontrollable. Because, even if he hated admit it Hijirikawa Masato playing the piano in such state of despair and passion was the most beautiful thing Ren's light blue eyes had seen in his entire life.

The blue haired teen played all Beethoven's irregular song and Petra called them for lunch. They went to the kitchen because whenever he was alone Masato preferred eat in Petra's company. And the blond also liked the old woman a lot, she was wise and concerned about her young master. Ren felt relieved knowing how loved by Petra Hijirikawa was, that way he knew she would protect him whenever he needed.

"_Tsk why do I care so much?" _He thought while eating his delicious lunch. Pizza, it seemed that Petra was crazy for pizza. Ren chuckled looking at her. _"She's old but nobody said that old people couldn't love pizza right?"_

The lunch was pleasant and once they finished, Petra smiled gently and winked to the blond who blushed slightly at the meaning of her action. The old woman wanted him to take her young master to the piano room one more time. And Hijirikawa also wanted that because he was looking everywhere and playing with his fingertips over and over again. Ren sighed and grabbed on his wrist pulling him out of the kitchen, heading for the special piano room. Why did Hijirikawa love to play the piano so much? He never played at school and if he was asked by someone if he could he would say yes but politely decline. Ren had begun to think that maybe his own piano was unique to him. In truth it was starting to be unique to him too, it was like strange magic. Hijirikawa's magic.

"_As if…" _He thought blushing.

"So, go play again and at 5 pm we will change clothes to head to the conservatory okay?" He asked and Masato only nodded. "You have to be there at 7 pm right?" He asked again and one more time the blue haired teen only nodded. "What? Why aren't you talking?" Ren asked grinning.

"I-I'm going to play again." Masato said covering his mouth with his hand slightly. Doing that, Ren was able to see his body trembling lightly.

Ren smiled warmly, he approached from behind Hijirikawa's body and grabbing his hand that was covering his mouth softly asked "Hijirikawa are you starting to feel nervous?" The blue haired teen looked up shocked at Ren and the blond continued "It's okay, don't worry you are okay. Today you will do it, you will be perfect. I think you're perfect already so don't feel so nervous. Don't forget that I will be right here with you."

Masato's body stopped trembling at Ren's reassuring words. He was so nervous, his heart was pounding inside his chest so hard and fast that he almost believed he could lose consciousness. Yet, the next second all his nervousness had disappeared as if it had never existed. It was all thanks to Jinguji's gentle and concerned voice. Jinguji was the only one who could calm him in his most stressful moments. It was true, Keita also could do it however it was different because the nervousness remained carved inside of him, but with Jinguji it disappeared. Completely.

"_He is the only one."_ He thought moving away from the blond so he could hide his flushed expression. "T-Then I'm going to start playing." He said as he sat himself on the black bench of the piano and positioned his long slender fingers over the white and black keys of the piano. That position was what started Jinguji's heat inside of his heart, the rest was pure coincidence. At least that was what he wanted to believe. Somehow while seeing the white and black keys of the piano he thought that they were just like both of them. Completely opposites that bonded people's hearts like an unbreakable chain.

* * *

**Now Ren opened his eye ! Of course Masanyan is the most beautiful thing ever! And he also feels a lot of things hohoho ^O^ poor Ren! (nope x3)**

**I want to thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows you had made me, they made my days always so feel free to leave more… I will treasure all of them! :')**

**Till next week**

**Chuu***


End file.
